Moon Born Children
by FenriBane
Summary: Love is blind to everything, 'pets' are kept for many reasons but what happens when love and disire  comes into play.Sasuke & Naruto love each other but is the world ready for them. Sasunaru, slight Itachixsai...M for mature reasons.swearing and violane.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Born Children.

Fenribane - A new story with 'Pets', I've done vampire and werewolves, so lets do another common story line...This will likely be a slowly updated story due to it been a side project while i do my exams and studies. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any character featured in the Naruto series. I own nothing...Not even a computer, a house or even clothes...Well maybe clothes...Do rags count?

Prologue.

Three basic questions asked about 'pets', what are they, where do they come from and what do they do.

Pets as people refer to them in common day life are animals that have the ability to talk and change shape to resemble humans; however the shape change is never perfect as certain features don't change. Ears, tails, wings, spines and horns are always present, making pets easy to identify even in human shape. This ability to change is something that comes with time and usual pets change shape to please their owners. Where pets come from is a harder question as not even the oldest pets really remember where they came from, and human history has never been interested enough to remember things of this magnitude. As to what they do it varies from owner to owner, some are kept as servants other are meant for security as pets are very loyal especially dogs, some are simply kept as pets and a few are kept as lovers...Although no law stands to ban humans from indulging in sexual activities with pets, it is a common taboo to get a pet pregnant. As the child is seen as been soulless...

In Konoha the largest city in the Fire country is the largest centre of pet society, to own a pet is a sacred right of all citizens when coming of age. The coming of age been general twelve years old... It is also law for all pets to receive a check up at one of the cities many vets once a year.

It was a nice summer's day when the black luxury car pulled up outside the smallest Vets in Konoha, the small business was solely kept in business by it loyal customers. The old tired shop was also known as a shelter for abandoned pets, for abused pet's even pets had civil rights...

As one of the car doors opened a stone faced man stepped out, he had long raven hair that was kept in a ponytail. The man had pale skin like a porcelains dolls and the mans eyes were an oxen colour however they were extremely bloodshot and some people could swear they got redder as the man got angrier. His name was Fugaku Uchiha the head of the infamous Uchiha clan, a leading power in the Fire Country. Following after the man a similarly pale skinned woman exited the car; she had black hair that came down to her waist. Her eyes were a similar shade of oxen but without the bloodshot that Fugaku had, her name was Mikoto Uchiha the devoted with of Fugaku and matron of the Uchiha clan. When meeting the pair a person would notice two things the first been that Fugaku had a very quirt and antisocial manner to him, and secondly that his with Mikoto was the complete opposite she had a way of calming a person down and been able to talk to them on the same level. It was one of the reasons the Uchiha clan was doing so well, the women was a brilliant negotiator for the business of the Uchiha clan.

Fugaku walked to the back driver back door and opened the door with a quick yank, a door swung open and light poured into the car a pair of dark shapes moved.

"Come on, its time for your check ups" Mikoto said as she came too the door side and gazed inside.

Inside was the small form of a black cat, the small beasts yellow eyes opened slightly and the closed as the small creature started to stretch on the leather seats. Its claws digging groves into the leather, much to the anger of Fugaku. It was then that the cat sat and looked at the building and in one quick flash the creature had its back up and hissed at the run down building.

"No way am I going in there...Its disgusting." The words came form the small cat in the form of a young women's voice.

"Now, now this is where you came from Rayne" the cat gave another hiss at her name, true she had come from this run down part of town but it wasn't by choice.

"You promised to take me to Otto's" the car hissed as she back up some more. Otto's was the most luxurious pet spar in Konoha, as well as the most expensive.

"Rayne! Out now" Fugaku shouted as his temper snapped due to the cats claws digging further into his leather seats.

The cat sat smugly and refused to move, her yellow eyes daring the two humans to try and move her.

"Fine, Giles come on boy." Mikoto said and from behind the small black cat a large black shape moved.

Shoving passed the small black cat Giles moved, springing forth from the car to his master call.

Giles was a large black dog; he was a Fenris Hound a strange breed of dog that came from the northern regions. He looked a cross between a wolf and a hound, his body being large and muscular and covered in thick black fur with a long snout that curved slightly. He sat before Mikoto with his tail wagging and his long tongue hanging from his gapping mouth as he panted in the summer heat. Giles was not a pet or at least he was not a 'Pet' but a common dog that Mikoto owned. Although many people had their doubts about Giles, he was uncommonly clever and intelligent and had a way that he seemed to understand people but what was most strange was his age. He'd been living with Mikoto mother for several years before Mikoto was born, even then he'd been full grown and that had been nearly thirty five year ago. But he never spoke and he'd never been able to take human form, Mikoto had tried for years to find out if he could to no avail.

Now he sat happily wagging his tail at the pair of ravens, seemly unaware of any problems.

"Who's a good boy...?" Mikoto went down on her knees and started to baby talk to the huge beast, stroking him with her hands.

"Dammed mutt nearly broke my neck" Rayne hissed from the car as she came to the edge of the seat and glared at the dog.

Giles turned and started looking at the cat his tongue still dangling from his jaws, the cat hiss violently at him. She was only fourteen years old and still in her bitchy teens, so she made an experimental swipe at the dog with her claws.

"Don't you dare" Rayne hissed and Giles seemed to wag his tail even more.

In one quick movement Giles had the cat in his jaws and pulled her by the surf of the neck from the car. Placing her down as Mikoto closed the car door with a thud; Giles had the intelligence to jump back when the cat went into a furious state.

There was a moment when Rayne was formless it lasted only a fraction of a nanosecond and then a girl stood in the cats place. She oddly resembled the two humans greatly, her black hair was almost raven and her skin was an unnatural white. She wore a black top that in Mikoto's opinion revealed too much and a skirt that could have been a belt along with leather high heel boots. Her yellow eyes fixed on Giles and she kicked out at him in temper, then striating her hair and her long black tail that hung from her lower back she turned to Fugaku who was glaring at her angrily.

"Sorry master" Rayne said in a sad little voice as the large cat ears on the sides of her head went flat with fear.

As they entered the small dilapidated building the smells of a thousand hit them, this repulsed the three ravens slightly but to Giles it was like smelling a garden of roses. The black animal skipped happily down the rows of cages holding young pets and stopped ever once in while to stare at the timid creatures in the glass cages.

"Good Morning Giles" the black dog looked around to see a spiky grey haired man reading a book at a small counter. With a happy bark the large beast that was Giles raced over to greet the newcomer.

"Ok it nice to see you too...Come on, don't get slobber on my book." The grey haired man was busy wresting Giles off him when the rest of the group arrived.

"Good Morning Kakashi" Mikoto said in a friendly manner to the grey hair man. Kakashi returned the greeting to the women and her husband and looked at the slender figure of Rayne.

"And how are you Rayne?" Kakashi asked the girl glaring at the state of the shop.

"Ok, if I wasn't in this dump." She sneer at something she'd just stepped in.

After a moment or two another man came in or at least he looked like a man but on closer inspection one could see the small stubby tail protruding from behind him. He had long brown hair that was tied up and a large scar across his nose; he also wore a pleasant smile. Giles was immediately apone the newcomer and savagely licking the man.

"Down Giles." Mikoto said as Giles nearly toppled the brunet.

"Make sure to be careful with Giles Iruka, he's seemed a little more energetic of late." Mikoto said sweetly as the newcomer named Iruka lead the dog away to a back room. Leaving the Uchihas and Kakashi to deal with Rayne.

"Time for your check up Rayne..." Kakashi had barely finished before the young girl had changed shape and raced off into the large number of doorways leading to storage rooms.

After ten minutes Giles and Iruka silently came out of the back room to find Kakashi and Fugaku shouting at the mass number of doorways, they had yet to find Rayne's hiding place. Giles trotted over to Mikoto who was sat in a chair by the counter, her look of boredom present.

"How was he?" she asked Iruka, even if he was a pet he was one of the best vets around, having spent his whole life looking after pets.

"Still in perfect health, a few more grey hairs but at his age I'm surprised he isn't bald" Iruka said and from the dog came a snorting sound as though Giles had disliked that statement.

Mikoto laughed and petted the black muzzle that was now resting on her knees.

"But what about his over activity he wasn't so active before." She said as she ruffled the dog's ears.

"Oh that, well you see Rayne's not as young as she used to be and well...She started to go on heat and he's...He's..." Iruka tried to word his statement without making Giles sound like a horny old mutt.

"He's simply reacting like all animals do when they smell a female in heat."

From the door ways a scream erupted and Kakashi came out with a large scratch on his hand, it wasn't serous but it still looked painful. Finally Fugaku came stomping out of the mass number of door ways his eyes filled with anger; he glared at the door ways.

"Come out now or you'll be sorry."

No reply came and so the Uchiha turned his gaze to Giles who was happily standing next to the man his tail wagging.

"Fetch!"

With that Giles was off and after several quirt moments the dog retuned with the hissing Rayne locked in his jaws.

"Fucking traitor! Put me down." The small cat hissed and tried to scratch the dog but couldn't.

As she was dropped at Fugaku's feet the man leaned down and grabbed the cat, brining her up to eye level he said in a rage filled voice.

"Now behave or you'll not be feed for a whole week." Rayne immediately went quirt and nodded in agreement. As Kakashi, Iruka and Fugaku saw to having Rayne checked Giles and Mikoto were left alone in the shop, after several moments a thought struck her.

'Itachi will be coming of age in a few days; i might want to check if their any pets for him.'

The women stopped that thought had been very strange, for one it had sounded more to come from thin air than her head, and it had been in a mans voice. This was not a odd occurrence she would often get thoughts like that, normally she'd be sitting in the kitchen at home readying too go out only for the voice to tell her it would rain, and low and behold five minuets later it would start to pour it down. So she had grown to trust these thoughts no matter where they came from.

She glanced to Giles who was chasing his tail in a happy circle, until he creaked into the counter with a thud. He sat for a few moments dazed and then went back to chasing his tail, the women smiled and called out the animal.

"Come on, let's go browsing." She said as she stood and started to wonder around the cages, from the examination room came the sounds of screaming and protests. Rayne's examination would not be over for a long time yet...

As Mikoto walked around the cages she'd stop every so often to gaze in on the pets on sale, birds, bugs, monkeys, fish, rats and many more sat staring back at here. Sad little eyes burning into her soul, if she could she would buy the entire store. As she walked along Giles would follow after gazing into each cage with the women and helping the women shop, along the lines of whenever the women stopped for too long the dog would start to nudge her along with his cold wet nose.

When they started down the cat section Giles point blankly skip it and went on to the dog section, here he trotted up and down the rows of cages like he was the one shopping for a pet. Mikoto walked up and down and although the dogs were cute and sweet nothing struck her as been Itachis type.

Then the pair walked down the next section a part reserved for rare creatures, and immediately Giles found something and started to bark too catch Mikoto's attention. Inside the cage was a small black ferret it's said eyes staring out at the women, and immediately she knew it was the one...The women opened the cage and picked the small pet up, its tiny form pressing against her as it looked at the dog. Giles sat his tail wagging, mouth opened as he panted.

"What's your name then?" The women's eyes traveled to the information on the side of the cage.

At that moment Iruka appeared at the end of the row of cages several scratches covering his hands, but his smile still present. Soon after Fugaku appeared carrying a small cat that had been sedated, Rayne still had enough strength to hurl abuse though.

"What are you doing dear?" Fugaku said as he saw his wife with the small pet in her arms.

"Planning on replacing the mutt with a real pet." The raven said as the dog glared at him with a hurt filled expression, immediately the man regretted the statement. They where such sad eyes after all...

"Its Itachis coming of age soon so I'm picking him a pet, what do you think?" Mikoto said as she showed her husband the ferret, the man lazily gazed at the creature then to the information on the cage. His expression changed immediately...

"I think you have very expensive tastes, it costs more than the house." Fugaku raised his voice as he looked at the zeros at the end of the numbers.

"Sai is a very rare species of ferret, highly luxury, fine temperament and soft fur plus he's very obedient." Kakashi appeared from nowhere business man mode kicking in and he could smell a sale.

"No!" Fugaku said as he glared at his wife, she simply glared back.

"We'll take him."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will, otherwise you can do your sales pitches from now on." Mikoto threatened knowing her husbands fear better than him.

"Fine!" the raven stomped his feet as he finally accepted defeat.

As the group walked to the counter to pay for the small ferret named Sai a thought struck Iruka.

"Mikoto did you choice Sai?"

"No actual it was Giles who found him, why do you ask?" Mikoto said as she glanced at the dog beside her. Giles happily looking up at her wagging his tail, a slight glint in the creature's eye.

"No reason." Iruka said honestly.

As Fugaku paid for the small ferret named Sai Mikoto was busy talking to Iruka about looking after a baby ferret, dogs and cats were easy to look after but she had no idea how to look after a baby ferret and she doubted Itachi could do everything for the pet.

"You might as well leave Sai here until Itachi's birthday and then come and pick him up. We'll keep him in the back room safe and sound." Kakashi said as Fugaku watch his hard earned money disappear from his hands.

Iruka took the timed creature off of Mikoto and disappeared into the back room, as he reappeared the group left waving a goodbye to the store owner and his pet.

"Now where were we...?" Kakashi said as he opened his book to the right page.

"Pervert." Iruka said as he went to check on the pets...Kakashi becoming engrossed in his book.

As the Uchihas car pulled off with a roar of thee engine, Giles sat on his back legs watching the front window his tail wagging. Rayne was laid out next to him, still drowsy from the drugs...As she watched the dog turned and with a drawls covered tongue started to like the poor defenseless cat. The silence in the car was broke as a tidal wave of abusive comment was hurled by the cat at Giles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Born Children

Chapter 1 - Meeting Destiny

Several days had passed since the Uchihas had come for their yearly check ups but today the Uchiha clan had been celebrating, the young master of the clan had just turned twelve the coming of age for children of Konoha. The age when children were given a pet to symbolise they are seen as been mature enough to take on responsibly. Although a child can be given a pet at a younger age but not have their name on the ownership papers, this is also common as parent buy pets for their children in their names.

As the black car pulled up outside the shabby building Iruka was waiting by the doorway, he was in dog form and sat looking at the car with big brown eyes. Fugaku and Mikoto got out first, then the back door opened and a smaller younger versus of Fugaku appeared, slim and slender with hair down to his shoulders Itachi was a clone of his farter but with a little more of his mothers look. After him followed an even smaller version of the man, Sasuke was a miniature of his older brother but even more like his mother. Following after was the black form of Giles who bounded over to Iruka with a spring in his step.

There was that moment of formlessness and then Iruka in human form stood by the door and waved at the Uchihas, his smile present as ever.

"Good morning and happy birthday young master Itachi." Iruka said as he bowed slightly for Itachi.

Itachi returned the greeting as did Mikoto and Fugaku, Sasuke on the other hand was looking at the building in much the same way Rayne had the previous time...Rayne had stayed at home for this outing today, happy to have the house to herself.

"Shitty place." The six year old said in a very quirt voice; however his mother still herd and clipped him around the ear with a hand.

"Never use that king of language again." Mikoto scolded her offspring with an evil glare. A small tear appearing in Sasuke eyes made her anger calm slightly. Giles came over sensing the child's distress, next to the small frame of Sasuke Giles was huge having his shoulders slightly higher than Sasuke head. The dog ran its long wet tongue up the small child cheek ridding it of the salty tears he was leaking; however it did leave a trail of saliva on the boys white cheeks.

As they entered the shop and Mikoto and Fugaku took Itachi to pick his new pet Sai up Sasuke was kept occupied by Giles, or Giles was been kept occupied with Sasuke both description would work. The small boy was sat on the large beast ridding him like a horse, using the dogs long fur as support, Giles happily ran around with the child on his back unburden by the small child Sasuke was particularly weightless.

It was as the pair ran around the shop like hooligans that Sasuke noticed they were not alone in the shop, several other people were around shopping and looking at the pets.

Sasuke being too young to legal own a pet was uninterested in the creatures, to him Giles was the best pet ever who else had their own privet horse. Well maybe people who had horse 'pets' or actual horses but Giles was much more fun than a stupid old smelly horse. As the pair came to a skidding halt by the desk Kakashi looked over at them, normally it would take an earthquake to distract him from one of his perverted books but today was different.

Under his eyes were black sacks and he looked as though he was about to fall asleep at any moment, the reason for Kakashi distressing state became apparent moments later when the whole shop echoed with crying. Sasuke looked over to the doorway where the horrid sound was coming; Giles had his head down and his paws trying to cover his ears.

"What's that Kakashi sensi" Sasuke asked the grey haired man only to realise the man had fallen asleep on the counter.

Sasuke looked down at Giles who had moved from hiding his ear too trying to scratch them, with Sasuke on the dogs back it was impossible. At that moment Sasuke became aware of a person stood next to them, when he looked he saw the pink hair and his mind screamed the name he hated.

"Sakura" Sasuke said the pink haired girl name, she was in Sasuke nursery class, she had a completely one sided crush on him and made his life a living hell. But at least she was stable when alone if the other was her they'd...

"Sasuke!" A blond flash leapt at the raven and Giles effortless moved in time for the pouncing person to land flat on their face.

"Ino" Sasuke said grudgingly, this was bad soon they'd start arguing and fighting and he'd be dragged into it.

As this though flowed across the boy's mind the shop echoed with another bout of crying, Sasuke looked again to the room where the crying came from, the two girls were uninterested in the sound and were busy poking and prodding Giles.

"Is this your pet Sasuke?" Sakura asked in an innocent question, which Ino instantly turned into a sign of invasion.

"What's it too you forehead." Ino insult was quick and laced with venom...and to think when Sasuke wasn't around these two were best friends.

"No its mummies pet. His names Giles." Sasuke said as he proudly petted the dog, Giles wagged his tail and let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he enjoyed his petting.

"But it's just a silly fat dog, not a real pet." Ino came to regret those words an instant later when Giles bared his huge teeth, each one was like a pointed sword and just as sharp. The small girl backed off some and shouted for Sasuke too stop the dog, Sasuke didn't do anything knowing Giles wouldn't hurt the girl.

Then again came the cry from the room, and this time Sasuke couldn't help but want to investigate. As Giles trotted over to the door the dog came to a stop and refused to move, after several moment Sasuke asked what was wrong and the dog pointed its nose to a sign on the door.

'Privet, staff only beyond this point.'

Giles sat down and refused to move as Sasuke got off the dogs back and tried to open the door the dog tugged on his clothes, Sasuke glared at the dog.

"Please i want to see what it is..." Sasuke said to the dog but Giles still tugged on the boys clothes as Sakura and Ino raced into the room.

"I'll give you a bone at dinner time..." The dog wavered but still stood firm, waiting for another offer.

"Two bones." The dog shook its head slightly.

"Ok three bones." Giles nodded and let the boy go pleased with himself and happy to have another three bones to add to his collection.

As Sasuke entered the small back room it smelled of antiseptic and filled with glass cages, most were empty but one had a very small occupant.

The tiny form in the cages was sat with its long bushy tail wrapped around itself, the creatures blue eyes filled with tears. It was a tiny male fox, its blond fur wet with tears as it wept and sobbed endlessly.

As Sasuke looked at the poor pathetic creature it looked up and their eyes meet, the deep blue orbs staring straight into Sasuke soul and burning into him with such sadness.

Ino and Sakura were busy tapping on the glass of the cage asking stupid questions and bitching about each others questions.

"Maybe it's hungry."

"Might need a hug."

"Could be ill."

As they talked the two girls were busy trying to open the cages lid, just as the lids hatch locks were undone the door opened and Iruka walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Don't open the..."

Before Iruka could finish the cage lid were flipped open and the tiny frightened fox leapt to freedom and raced out of the room into the pet store, after having made Iruka fall over the food covering him.

"Cage." Iruka finished his sentence with a groan.

As Itachi and his mother exited the small room where Sai was been kept the saw a brilliant flash of blond and then a rather tired looking Iruka come racing after, Kakashi was still asleep on the desk.

Itachi stood with the small ferret wrapped around his neck, his mother stroking the small creature every so often.

Fugaku followed in after his wife and eldest son, only to see Giles and Sasuke come trotting out of a side room a look of guilt crossing the boys face. The dog was playing it innocent, not like he'd opened the cage.

"Kakashi the baby fox has got out again." Iruka said as he woke the grey haired man, Kakashi moaned and added some insults to the groans.

It had taken his eleven hours of constant chasing to catch the fox cub and now it was free again and he was tired and couldn't move, he put his head down and covered it with his hands.

Giles wondered up and down the shop sniffing the air, the fox was easy to track its smell was very distinct and strong however the small fox was very quick and kept racing off before the dog could catch it. Sasuke having escaped been told off followed the dog, it was as a golden flash passed his foot that he joined the chase. After a while the small fox found itself corned by Iruka and Kakashi, but before it could be grabbed it raced towards the small opening in-between the two. The small fox managed to doge the two men and race towards the large dog, its shoot under the stomach of Giles and out again going under a near by cupboard and stood shivering in fear as Kakashi and Iruka approached.

"Come here you little rat." Kakashi said and tried to grab the fox from under the cupboard.

As Sasuke came closer cupboard the tiny fox shoot out from under the cupboard and raced over to the small teen instantly jumping at the boy, Sasuke caught the fox easily in his arms and held the fox cub tightly to his chest.

"Sasuke give the pet to Kakashi, be a good boy now." Mikoto said as she gazed at Giles was happily sitting on the ground and panting his eyes looking straight at the small boy, and then suddenly a thought struck Sasuke.

"No." The child's two parents looked at their offspring; he stood defiantly in their wake.

"What?" Fugaku said as he tried to hold himself from simply shouting at the boy, he loved his son very much but he was not the most kind of men even at the best of times.

"No, I want him."

Mikoto put on her mothers face and tried to argue the fact that Sasuke was too young to have a pet, and that pets were very hard work...Sasuke still didn't budge.

The Iruka joined in saying that the fox was very young and should have been with its mother...However after a moment or two Kakashi voice joined in.

"But Iruka haven't you noticed" The grey haired man said as he pulled out his book and scanned a page with his eyes.

"Noticed what?" Iruka asked as he tried to figure out what Kakashi was on about.

"He's stopped crying, every time you or i picked him up he wail and scratch away. I think he's actual gone to sleep in Sasuke arms..."

Kakashi was right the fox cub had fallen to sleep in the boys arms and was contently purring slightly in its sleep, its fox tail being used as a pillow.

'Can't tear them apart' Mikoto thoughts were speaking again.

The women turned too her husband and gave him a smile, he instantly returned the smile with his answer.

"No. You've already cost me enough with pets already" Fugaku said as he step backwards trying not to fall for his wife's dirty tricks...Again.

"Please daddy." Sasuke's eyes cut deeper into the mans soul and he was finding it dame near impossible to say no. Then the clincher came when the tiny fox gave an ever so cute yawn, making the mans solid ice heart melt into a pool of mushiness.

"How much for the bloody fox" the raven said knowing he was about to be robbed blind by Kakashi.

"Well it is a very rare breed of fox and has been..." Kakashi went into a long, long speech and the zeros just kept adding.

"Free!" Iruka said as he stood next to the grey haired man who was just about finished.

"What?" the words came from both Fugaku and Kakashis at the same time.

Iruka leaned in and whispered to the grey haired man something; it seemed to come as a shock and a relief to the man.

"You can take him for free, but make sure you look after him." Iruka said with Kakashi simply shrugging and going back to reading his book.

"Also Sasuke you can't have him in your name, not until you turn twelve" Iruka said to the small boy as the fox snuggled further into the boys arms.

"Put him in my name, Giles won't mind." Mikoto said her husband agreeing, if he'd put the fox in his name Rayne would go nuts. The cat didn't like the fact that Fugaku had a wife and kids let alone another pet... Giles on the other hand didn't seem to mind other pets, with the exception of sheep which he loved to chase. Mikoto swore sometime that the daft dog should have been a sheepdog.

As Mikoto signed the papers of ownership Giles sniffed the small blond fox in Sasukes arms, Giles sat and nodded his approval or twitched Sasuke wasn't sure.

As the group got into the car and drove off Kakashi and Iruka stood outside and waved them off, once the car was gone the grey haired man turned to Iruka.

"What did they name the fox?"

Iruka pulled out the form that Mikoto had signed, she had chosen a strange name for the fox...

Naruto...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - Another Chapter Up another rag of clothing earned...

Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Home.

As the Uchiha's luxury car pulled up in the driveway of the Uchiha manor, the small foxes named Naruto awoke his tiny blue eyes starting around filled with fright and distress. It clung tightly to Sasuke chest as its gaze saw the huge looming form of Giles sat next to it, Giles looked at the small foxes with large innocent eyes his mouth slightly a gape and his huge teeth slightly showing.

Naruto twitched and tried to pull away from the huge jaws, but Giles leaned forwards and opened his jaws slightly. His breath hit Naruto like a strong gust of wind and the smell that emitted from the dogs mouth was strangely sweet, like honey or sage. Naruto was back up as far as the car door would allow and ready for the dogs deadly bite, Giles sat and watched the fox with a puzzled look. He let his long wet tongue lick the fox pup happily and after several lick sat back and turned his attention to Sasuke.

Naruto's tiny blue eyes now focused on Sasuke, the stranger who had hold of him but his scent was so sweet and comforting the fox felt safe in his arms.

On the other side of Giles sat Itachi, he was busy petting the sleeping ferret named Sai as it rested on his knees. The older raven's hands gently stroke the extremely soft fur of the ferret and careful stroked the tiny head careful not to hurt the tiny creature, Itachi stopped his activity of stroking the ferret when he realised that the car had finally stopped.

Sai awoke at the loss of been stroke and climbed up onto the ravens shoulders and started to brush itself against the boys cheek, when it looked out of the window it caught sight of the manor. The Uchiha manor was huge having seven floors excluding the basement and attic, it had a large swimming pool and a huge garage along with its own massive garden that stretched out before the eye like a green sea. The Uchiha manor was only home to the four ravens and their pets, being that the rest of the Uchiha family had moved out and found homes of their own.

Naruto gazed out at the building as well, his eyes transfixed on the towering building. As Itachi opened the car door to climb out the sent of flowers filled the foxes nostrils, Naruto was unaware that Sasuke had picked him up until he felt the summers winds hit him, herd the thud as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Giles stood next to the small frame of Sasuke who was holding onto the clinging fox.

As Itachi and Fugaku walked into the manor Mikoto helped Sasuke with his burden, the moment Mikoto took the small fox the wailing started. Naruto was tiny but the noise made carried for miles, it was like a super sonic siren which burst ear drums. Mikoto immediately put the small fox back into Sasuke arms, the crying stopped. The tiny fox snuggling back into the small raven's chest, Giles by now had lost interest and wandered off to the garden to probably roll in something smelly and sticky.

"Don't you dare dig up my flowers again." Mikoto called after the dog as it bounded away.

Sasuke softly brushed his small hand along the foxes back earning a small cue of pleasure from Naruto, as Mikoto walked into the house with her son she just had time to catch a glance of Giles rolling around...Crushing all her lovely flowers.

Before she could say anything Sasuke dragged his mother inside and closed the door behind them, once the door was closed Sasuke saw that Itachi was standing with Sai on his shoulders. The doors leading off into the other rooms were closed and Fugaku stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the second floor, Rayne was nowhere to be seen.

"Shall we put them down together; get them used to each other." Itachi said as he stroked the small form of Naruto in Sasuke arms. Naruto jumped slightly at the strangers touch but after a while started to enjoy the feeling of been stroked, then another hand joined in. Mikoto gently brushed the fox's coat of fur and let her fingers softly touch the fox's bushy tail, all this touching made the fox make small cueing noises.

Finally Itachi took Sai off his shoulder and placed the small timid ferret on the wooden floor by his feet, the small ferret wondered around a little before returning to Itachi's feet and brushing against the raven's legs. Then Sasuke gently lowered Naruto to the floor, at first the small fox was extremely scared and tried to climb the small boy's legs and back up into his arms but after a while curiosity took over the foxes senses. Sai sat and watched as Naruto approached him, the small ferret cocked its head and looked at the blond fox. Naruto nudged the ferret with his nose and scarped back to Sasuke feet, hiding behind them like a shield. When Naruto had deemed Sai not to be a danger he wondered off again and started to sniff at the doors, Sai did the same as the four humans watched with Mikoto constantly commenting on how cute they were. It was then that a scratching and barking at the front door indicated Giles wanted in, the two baby pets were picked up by their appointed holders as Mikoto opened the door.

Giles walked in and un-dog like wiped his feet on the mat before stepping forwards, Giles looked put at the two timed forms cowering in Sasuke and Itachi's arms. He sat at Mikoto feet and wagged his tail, this time when Sai and Naruto were put down they were less happy too move away from their masters feet. Finally Giles walked over to them size wise it would have been easy for Giles to simply crush them with a misplaced step however Giles was very careful and gentle around babies, when Fugaku had brought Rayne home Giles had been the one who looked after her all day whilst the two of them were home alone.

Naruto was the first to approach the huge towering form of Giles; he brushed himself against the dog's legs ducking under the dog's stomach to brush against the dogs other side. Sai joined in and climbed onto the dogs back and curled up on the mass of black fur and fell to sleep, Giles was unbothered by this and stood happily wagging his tail. Then suddenly a voice echoed around the room, and a small black form appeared at the top of the stairs. Yellow eyes glaring at the two new comers, especially at the blond mass of fur rubbing itself against Giles side.

"Why couldn't you have gotten a male cat...? Even another female cat would have been better than a ferret and a...Fox!" Rayne said she came down the stairs slowly in cat form; she stopped at the bottom to brush against Fugaku legs and pressed on too view the two newcomers in closer detail.

Naruto and Sai were unsure of this new creature and its malicious nature; it viewed them as unneeded distractions. Rayne always wanted to be centre of attention, with another two talking pets she felt her place as head pet was at stake...Even though Giles was technically 'Top-Dog' in the house.

"Ok why don't you two take Naruto and Sai up to your room and show them where their going to sleep." Fugaku said as he saw the tension building in the cat's yellows eyes.

As Itachi and Sasuke raced each other up the stairs to their room Mikoto went to the Kitchen to prepare dinner leaving Fugaku to his own activities, Giles and Rayne having nothing better to do and started to fight. Well Rayne started to constantly spit abusive comments at the dog, while Giles started to savagely lick the small cat with plenty of slobber.

Itachi and Sasuke had shared a room since Sasuke had been born; even now the pair was still happy sharing a room together even if Sasuke did like to mess up Itachi's things...Constantly. The room was split it two with a distinct difference between the two sides one was tidy and neat and the other was a bomb site. As they shut the door the two new baby pets were let lose in the room, Itachi sat at his desk and started on his homework leaving Sasuke to play with the two energetic pets. After about an hour of constantly playing Sai gave up playing and climbed onto Itachi's lap and fell asleep, leaving Sasuke and Naruto playing alone. By now the clock was nearly striking six and Mikoto called the boys for dinner, as the pair went down to dinner the two baby pets being carried down in the pairs arms. As the four entered the room the two pets saw a new face, Rayne sat at the table in human form and glared at them with her yellow eye.

As they sat to the table the two baby pets were placed on their laps and whenever they tried to climb onto the table they'd be pulled back onto the boy's laps, so finally they sat and climbed onto the floor and wondered around the kitchen. Giles was been served his food, the two baby pets looked rather revolted at the bowl of slush that Giles was chomping down on. A mix of horrid looking chinks of meat and fatty jelly filled the bowl along with a large bone shaped biscuit. Next to his bowl was a much prettier bowl with Rayne's name on it, this one was made of silver and shimmer and sparkled whereas Giles was simple tin and covered in dried food and fingerprints. As Mikoto made to place food in Rayne's dish the cat hissed.

"That's mine." Rayne hissed baring her fangs, she really didn't like sharing.

Giles had finished his food and was busy licking his dish out; Mikoto took it and rinsed it out before filling it with some more pleasant food for Naruto and Sai. The pair regarded this new food and after seeing it as fit for consumption the pair dug in, guzzle down the contains of the bowl. Soon with their bellies full they stopped and looked for something to drink, Giles been ever helpful finished the food in the bowl off. Then a second bowl was brought out, it was another tin bowl filled to the brim with clear water.

It had been intended for Giles but before the dog could get at the liquid the two babies leap on the bowl, within a few moments the entire bowl was empty. Giles sat and sniffed at the empty bowl a distressed look crossing his face, Rayne gave a small giggle as she watched the daft animal start to lick the water droplets out of the bottom of the bowl. After Giles had finished licking and finding that his thirst was still not sated he wondered over to Rayne, a large mug of coffee sat next to the girl. Before anyone had noticed Giles had his muzzle stuck in the mug and was happily gulping down the sweet milky liquid, he had his front paws on the table to allowing him to standing up on his back legs.

"Fucking Bastard!" Rayne screamed at the large dog, she scratched his back with her clawed hand. Giles thought he was been given a back scratch and proceeded to finish the last of the coffee off with one last gulp, when he finished he leap down and Rayne was sure he'd burped and that a smirk was crossing his muzzle.

Sasuke and Mikoto were giggling at this, Itachi was showing signs of wanting to laugh and Fugaku was stone faced an ever but inside he let a smile form. Mikoto glanced at the clock after the table was cleared and saw the time; it was school in the morning. She took the boys up to get ready for bed, the small baby pets been left down stairs with Giles and Fugaku, Rayne had slunk off to the back garden through an open window. The two tiny pets contemplated the pale skinned raven before them, he gave off a cold, dark aura and his eyes were ever glaring at them. The man put down a hand and stroked Sai gently, then offered a hand to the fox. Naruto was a bit more wary of the man and slunk back slightly, when the mans hand did finally stroke him Naruto stopped still and took pleasure in the gently contact. Giles was busy scratching his ears with his hind legs, it was a bizarre and yet hilarious view.

Not too long later Mikoto came down the stairs and called for the two new pets to come, Sai was obedient and raced over to the women Naruto hesitated. Suddenly Naruto was lifted into the air by the scruff of the neck, looking around the fox saw its assailant was Giles. The huge dog jaws hand snatched the lose skin around the foxes neck and picked him up, much like a mother fox would. Sai was jumped up onto the dogs back as Naruto was carried up the stairs by Giles, as the dog walked into the bedroom the two younger ravens were dressed in pyjamas and ready to go to bed. Sai immediately raced over to Itachi and climbed onto the ravens shoulder, Naruto was but down and he dazedly gazed around a little frightened. Sasuke came over and picked the baby fox up and carried him over to his bed, plunking him down on the mass of teddies and stuffed toys at the end of the bed. Giles sat at the door and waited for Mikoto to say goodnight and turn the light off before walking out, normally Giles would stay in the room and sleep by Sasuke bed. But now the raven had a new comfort companion.

Now he was free to go back to sleeping where he liked, he went down to the huge living room and leapt up onto the sofa. He rolled onto his back and rested until Mikoto and Fugaku went up to be with a slender cat following after them, Giles followed after. The master bedroom was huge and its bed was larger than a king sized bed, it could have fit at least seven people lying side by side. Although the bed was large the best place for a pet to sleep was the space between the two humans, in the warmth it offered. At this moment Rayne was occupying this space, Giles not bothered by this fact jumped up and with his jaws picked the cat up and throw her off the bed onto the hard floor. A cascade of muffled cursing came from the cat as she picked herself up off the floor and turned her yellow eye on the bed. When she climbed back up to she find her place had been taken by the huge black dog, she stuck her claws into the dogs behind with no effect...Giles had plenty of fur and fat to make sure the cats claws barely touched him.

Mikoto feeling the furry body next to her curled up with her head resting on the dogs back, her ear pressed to the dog listening to his heartbeat. She had used to listen to the dogs heartbeat to fall asleep as she was a small child, the steady beat was like a sleep inducing lullaby.

In their beds Sasuke and Itachi slept silently with only the sounds of their soft breaths making any noise, Sai was curled up on Itachi's pillow peacefully sleeping. Naruto had been sleeping in Sasuke pile of teddies, however the cold of the night had forced the creature too move closer too the nearest source of warmth this been Sasuke. The tiny fox curled up on the raven's chest and snuggled into the warmth of the raven, Naruto made a small sigh as he fell to sleep. Subconsciously the raven wrapped his arms around the soft object on him, holding it tightly to him in his sleep.

Rayne sat on the end of her masters bed scoffing at the cold night, Fugaku was sleeping peaceful his dreams filled for some reason with the smell of a questionable nature. Giles was sleeping his breath blowing into the mans face and was peacefully asleep, Mikoto was sleeping silently listening to the dogs steady heartbeat.

As it endlessly went, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump...


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Born Children

Chapter 3 - A Day in the Life of...

The Uchiha manor was silent and peaceful tucked in their beds the residents were all sleeping peacefully, only the sounds of their soft breathing and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the entrance hall disturbed the silence. The old clock ticked its time and with a final tick struck seven o'clock in the morning, it was moments later when a wave of alarm clocks went off waking the entire house.

Naruto almost jumped out his skin let alone his sleep when an alarm clock by Sasuke bed went off, the raven was also not welcoming to the loud siren the clock was giving off. His small pale hand stuck at it and only achieved knocking it to the floor. In defeat Sasuke rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, forgetting the small form of Naruto until he felt something struggling to get under the covers. Itachi was sat on his bed almost fully dressed when Sasuke finally rolled out of bed with the small fox staying tucked under the covers; Itachi pulled his younger brother to his feet and tapped his forehead with two fingers. It had been a symbol of affection and irritation that Itachi had for his rather needy younger brother, Sai sat on the raven shoulder and dazedly looked around his sleepiness not yet totally gone.

In their room Fugaku and Mikoto were busy dressing and readying themselves for a full day of work, Giles was still laid in his warm comfortable spot only now he could stretch a bit more. Rayne laid on Fugaku's still warm pillow, having spent a night in an uncomfortable position had left her in a bad mood and when Fugaku tried to move her she hissed violently. He decided it was ok for her to sleep on his pillow...For today anyway. When the couple finally made their way down stairs Giles followed, but not before he'd stretched out on the bed so far that it knocked Rayne onto the floor...Again. As the dog raced down the stairs in front of the humans a wave of abusive shouting followed him from the bedroom.

It was half passed the hour before Sasuke and Itachi came down stairs, the pair carried the sleepy baby pets down with them.

Fugaku sat at the table sipping his coffee and lazily readying the newspaper as the two younger Uchihas eat their breakfast and Mikoto made sure Itachi had all his homework done, Giles was happily tucking into his breakfast or whatever it was that filled his bowl... Sai and Naruto were busy taking advantage of Rayne absence by using her bowl. Mikoto watched as the two babies finished their food before Giles was half way done with his; she also noticed how much of the food had been dropped on the floor by the pair, Giles having finished his food lapped the mess up off the floor for the women.

"Mum can i take Naruto to playgroup?" Sasuke asked as the small fox leapt up into the boys lap and curled up with its tail coiling around it.

"No dear Naruto still too young, he's got to stay at home. So has Sai he might be a little older than Naruto but he'd still too young for school." Mikoto said as she glanced at the small pets in her offspring's arms.

"But mother you and farther are going to work today, who's going to look after them?" Itachi asked as he stroked the form of Sai on his shoulder.

At that moment Rayne walked in, her human face told a story of woe and misery. Her hair was a mess her make up was terrible and her face wore the expression that if so much as a person muttered about her she'd tear their face off. She glare at the two figures hovering over her silver bowl, the hiss she let lose was vicious but strained. She was too tired to argue or even complain; she sat the table and put her head down on the hard wood. Soon her soft breathing became heavier as she fell too sleep sitting up, it was a bizarre sight.

Mikoto looked at the disaster that was Rayne; there was no chance of her looking after Naruto and Sai. She'd likely kill them for some peace and quirt, Mikoto looked down at the wet feeling that was engulfing her fingers. Giles was casual licking her fingers and muzzling up to her in want of attention, she let her hand pet the dogs head for a minuets before the thought hit her.

"Giles can look after them." Mikoto said as she became more enthusiastic with her petting of the dog.

"What?" Itachi looked at the dog, true he trusted the animal and Giles was intelligent but looking after baby pets...Itachi had his doubts alongside some worries. All it would take for Giles to do some damage would be to step on the babies or fall on them and they'd be dead after all Giles was a very large dog.

"Giles is a perfect babysitter; he used to look after Rayne when she was a baby kitten before you two were born." Fugaku said as he finished sipping his coffee, Fugaku remembered how Rayne would happily stay at home all day with the dog and play, sleep and eat together. That had all changed when Sasuke had been born, Itachi had been an interesting change in the family but Sasuke took her place as been the cute one. Or at least in Rayne's mind he did...

Giles sat panting as the women finished her petting and wined slightly at the lose of contact, but happily wagged his tail as he stood next to the women's legs. Naruto and Sai were busy under the table playing some sort of chasing game; it ended with Naruto running into a table leg with a thud. The little fox started to wine in a loud pitch screeching sound, it filled the room like an echo reverberating off the walls. Rayne instantly sat up and covered her ears shouting for Naruto too shut up, Itachi and Sasuke covered their ears as the sound increased in volume. Mikoto and Fugaku were matching their children in covering their ears; Sai had climbed up onto Itachis knees and buried his head between the raven's legs like an ostridge burrowing its head under the ground. Giles simply cocked his head in interest, after several more wines the large dog padded over to the small fox and loomed over it like a giant.

Naruto stopped wining and looked up teary eyed at the large dog, Giles leaned down and with the greatest of care picked the fox up by it's lose tuft of fur on the back of its neck. Giles carried the small fox over to Sasuke and plonked him down on the raven's knee, Naruto was still teary eyed but his wining had stopped. Naruto instantly snuggled up to the raven and Sasuke started to reassure the fox with light delicate strokes, Giles put his head on the raven's knee and muzzled the small fox some this seemed to help.

When the Uchiha's were finally leaving the small babies stood in the window watching the departing humans, Naruto was pawing at the window hoping for Sasuke to come back...Sadly he didn't. Rayne was sat with the two babies lazily washing herself in the sunlight; her cat form looked just as bad as her human form. With the drive empty and no sign of life in the gardens Naruto and Sai leapt down to find something else to do, Rayne curled up on the windowsill and went to sleep again.

Giles was not a half bad babysitter he watched the babies as they play and intervened when they were in danger or getting too rough for each other but let them play how they wanted, he even got involved with some of the games madly racing around like he was a pup himself. He rolled around on the floor with them and chased them around; he even let them play with one of his half chewed footballs although Naruto found it hard to push around as it was three times his size. After several hours of playing the pair became tired and curled up on the living room coach together, sleeping peacefully entangled together. If a human had saw the pair they would instantly go sigh from the cute sight, Giles simply looked at the pair and wondered away to find something else to do.

Almost a hour later Rayne finally came out of her sleep and look much the better for it, as she took human form she looked refreshed and her stunning self again. She ignored the two sleeping babies and picked up the tv remote; she carelessly turned the television on and started to flip through the channels until she found something she liked. The sounds of the television awoke the two sleeping babies whose eyes opened slightly but remained tightly shut after a quick glance around, too comfortable and tired to move the pair remained where they were. Rayne having not found anything she liked slipped back into cat form and decide to entertain herself in another way, she turned her attention onto the babies. A sadistic smirk crossed her lips and she moved slightly closer, and leaned down next to the pair.

"Wake up rat, i want to talk." Rayne addressed Sai who was now fully awake and glaring at her.

Sai glare intensified as the cat sniggered at the pair, Naruto was huddling his head under the ferrets chest.

"Come on you might no be able to speak human but you can still speak in 'plain tongue'." Plain tongue is the language all pets speak, its pet talk and only other pets can understand it. It's the first language a pet learns before it learns human tongue.

"No." Sai said in a slightly broken voice, he was not used to speaking yet and his words were slightly broken.

"See you can speak." Rayne teased as she jab the ferret in the ribs.

"What about you blondy." Rayne pried the pair apart and to her dismay the small fox was shivering in fright and his blue eyes filled with fear and tears, before the cat could retreat Naruto started to cry.

The sound echoed around the house and made Rayne and Sai cringe in pain as the sound intensified, Naruto backed up to the coach's back and pressed himself against the material his cries becoming louder. From the stair way came the sounds of heavy paws racing there way down the stairs, suddenly the door burst open and Giles padded over to the coach. Giles climbed up onto the coach and picked the small fox up in his jaws and carried him away from the cat, Giles stopped to let Sai climb onto his back before racing off back up the stairs with the pair. Leaving Rayne alone in the living room, the cat sighed and looked at the clock ticking on the mantelpiece; she happily turned into a human and changed the channels on the television to her favourite show.

Upstairs in younger Uchihas bedroom Giles set the pair of babies down, he left the pair to play whilst he slept on a comfortable looking rug in the room. Several hours later the door opened and human voice echoed around the house, Naruto and Sai raced down the stairs to greet Mikoto and Fugaku as they stepped inside. Giles followed after padding down stairs in a carefree manner, as he landed on the bottom step Giles happily wagged his tail as Mikoto stroked him and said what a good boy he was, he also herd something about steaks. Giles went to the coach and curled up on the material falling asleep, not long after a tiny form joined him and curled up by the dog. Naruto snuggled up to the large dog and fell to sleep almost instantly. Not long after Sai joined them curling up with Naruto by the dog's chest, the falling too sleep with the sounds of Giles steady breathing and heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Rayne slunk up next throughout the day she had slept in many different places, now she climbed up onto the dog's chest and curled up on him. She remember when she'd been small she'd sleep like this on the dogs side, the slow movement of the dogs breathing and the sounds of the dogs heartbeat sending her into a deep sleep. She curled up and listened now letting her body go limp and feel the rise and fall on the dog's chest under her, slowly she fell to sleep listening to the dog's heartbeat.

The steady beat sending her and the two baby pets into a deep sleep, Mikoto looked at the group and smiled as she turned the television off and closed the door. When Sasuke and Itachi came home they found the group and decide to leave them to sleep for a while.

The three pairs of pet's ears were filled with the same sounds. De Thump, De Thump De Thump, De Thump, De Thump.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Born Children

Chapter 4 - First day at school...At age seventeen.

It was a bright sunny morning with the bird chirruping and the bee's been busy when the Uchiha manor filled with the wave of alarm clocks, Sasuke groaned and rolled over in his large bed attempting to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. However to his hindrance a warm smooth form curled up next to him hampered his attempts and for five minuets the annoying buzzing sound continued. Finally with the infernal noise gone Sasuke managed to drag himself to the edge of his bed and sit upright, he sat up in the twilight of his privet bedroom the small rays of sunlight creeping through the curtains revealing his almost naked chest. A pale hand ran through the raven hair and the eighteen year old Uchiha welcomed a new day with his daily greeting, a groan...

"Fucking dream..." Sasuke said as he walked over to the window and opened the curtains flooding the room with bright sunlight. The raven stood in front of the window to the outside world and glared out at the sunny summer day, in his mind the world should not be so happy. Especially when he wasn't happy...

A groaning sound came from the bed and the raven glance at the slumbering figure that had prevented his earlier assault on the clock, his glare intensified as he walked over and grabbed the bed covers.

"Dobe! What have I told up...?" Sasuke yanked the covers off the bed as he said the last words and revealed a sleeping form curled up in a ball hiding its face from the light with a pillow.

Sasuke stood mouth slightly agape as he stared at Naruto, contemplating how he'd changed over the years. From a timid small fox to the form that Sasuke was glaring at now, Naruto finally accepting defeat lifted the pillow off of his head and with sea blue eyes stared into Sasuke glare. Naruto was in human form, a beautiful sight in anyone's opinion. The sun kissed flesh that looked so perfect, the mass of blond hair and the sea blue eyes could dissolve even a stone heart. Sasuke could remember coming home from school one day and been pounced on by the other, he'd been in such shock he'd fainted. Although he had only been nine at the time...Naruto's long fox ears were flat against his head in submission as he sat up in the bed, his long bushy blond fox tail was hidden between his legs as he sat submissively under the ravens gaze.

Sasuke gulped slightly, he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke."

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" Sasuke could have blushed as he had to look away from the blond's naked body.

Naruto looked down at himself, he wasn't fully used to taking human form and as such he usual forgot to form with clothes on. A brief moment of shapelessness occurred and in a blink of the eye Naruto was dressed... Sasuke didn't like this change for the sole fact that the outfit had bright orange in it; the glare Sasuke was giving made Naruto try another outfit. With another moment of formlessness Naruto took Human form again this time wearing something more suitable, black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back were much more pleasing to the raven than an orange jumpsuit. As Sasuke nodded in approval Naruto's tail could have wagged out of happiness but didn't after all he wasn't a dog he was a fox, now with that problem sorted Sasuke turned his attention to his previous problem.

"Why are you in my bed...Again?" Sasuke's glare returned and burned into Naruto like a red hot poker.

For the last year and a half Sasuke had insisted on Naruto sleeping in a special made and highly expensive separate bed designed for the fox, it had cost a fortune for the raven out of his allowance...

"I was cold." Naruto said wrapping his fox tail around himself trying nor to look the raven in the eye.

"It's right next to the radiator." The raven almost snorted as he stared at the fox.

"I was scared." Naruto tried...

"Of what the dark? You're seventeen!"

Naruto tried to sink lower into the mattress of the bed as his tail wrapped more tightly around himself.

"I was lonely." Naruto whispered in a tiny voice half hoping Sasuke didn't hear...

Naruto was very fond of Sasuke; he cared deeply for the raven. He'd thought Sasuke thought the same as him but for the passed few years Sasuke had become very aggressive and standoffish, he was still a kind and friendly master but he no longer allowed the fox too sleep in his bed with him, bath with him or even hug him...When they'd been younger Sasuke and Naruto were irrespirable but now whenever the fox tried to hug the raven he'd receive a harsh shouting at.

Sasuke change in attitude was partly due him being a teenager but mostly due to the fact that Sasuke hormones were driving him mad, Sasuke would encounter moments of uncontrollable lust for the fox and out of fear hide it from the fox.

Naruto was of course unaware of this and thought the raven had simply got bored of him, Naruto wanted to be close to his master again. It was part of pet psychology; pets need a master...

As Sasuke herd the teen whisper those words his mind flash with rather pervert images and it took several moments for the images to pass, Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the door to his ensuite bathroom. He closed the door with a heavy thud and locked it from the inside, leaving Naruto alone in the large bedroom still sat with his tail wrapped around himself.

Naruto sat almost ready to cry when a sound came from the bedroom door, their was a light thud and the door creaked open. As the door opened it revealed the person who Naruto could always count on, Giles stood panting in the doorway. Naruto carefully unwrapped his tail from around himself and patted the bed next to him, calling for Giles to come to him.

The large black dog bounded over to the bed and with one quick step climbed onto the soft material, he sat down next to the blond and started to lick the teens tanned flesh. Naruto battled the dog to the bed and started to play fight with the large mute, in a moment of formlessness Naruto changed into his fox form. After a brief and one-sided battle Naruto found himself tired out and laid on the bed resting, Giles joined him and the pair rested together as several thoughts floated across Naruto's mind.

The first thought was that Giles hadn't changed much over the last twelve years, in fact in Naruto's eyes Giles was a perfect image of himself from the moment they meet. Another thought was at how human the dog seemed he might not be able to speak but Naruto simply had to look at the dog to know he Giles was feeling, Giles also had the strange ability to understand others feelings when people were sad, happy or ill the dog always knew how to responded. But what Naruto most wanted to know was why Giles smelled human, Rayne and Sai never noticed it but Naruto's fox senses picked up the odour. The tiny trace of a human smell in the dogs overpowering sent of dog, dirt and most of the time something a little smelly. Today the dog smelled of bath oils and soap having been given a bath the night before, but still Naruto could smell the trace deep down in his nostrils.

As Naruto was pondering on that the bathroom door opened and a fully dressed Sasuke came out, his hair was slightly damp from the shower. Giles immediately got up and started to sniff the raven practically the ravens hands and upper legs, the dog's keen senses picking up on the smell the fox couldn't. As Giles sat down and looked up at the raven Sasuke could have swore the dog was smirking at him, the raven felt very uneasy and turned his attention onto the blond fox laid out on his bed.

"Get up." Sasuke said in a slightly less aggressive voice than before, having relieved some of his tension in the bathroom.

"Why?" The fox said playfully as he rolled over and started to play with the pile of pillows.

"Because you're coming out with me today." Sasuke said as he pulled the fox off the bed by the tail.

Naruto let out a yelp, the yelp was more from shock than pain. Sasuke knew how sensitive the fox's tail was to being touched, he used it to punish and keep controlled of the fox.

Naruto changed and stood up to the smirking raven who was stood over him, Sasuke was much taller than Naruto with his head been just a little higher than the foxes. Most pets were shorter than humans; Naruto was no different in that respect.

"I don't want to go." Naruto said and turned his back on the raven folding his arms in defiance.

"You were begging me yesterday to take you to school." Sasuke said as he picked up his bag for school.

"That was before you were mean too me." Naruto said and sat on the floor cross legged and cross armed his blond fox tail swaying from side to side.

The raven glared at his pet fox and with one hand pulled out a leather collar and lead...A malice grin on his face.

An hour later...

"Take it off me, I'll fucking walk on my own." Naruto growled as he was dragged along the corridor by the raven.

Sasuke had been listening to this for an hour and it was driving him mad, he looked down at the fox on the leather lead and bit his tongue to keep from falling for Naruto's eyes trick. Like the blonds human pout nobody could refuse the foxes sad eyes, not even the Uchiha with his cold expressions and evil glare.

"No!" Sasuke said and started to drag the fox through the almost empty corridors of Konoha's finest learning establishment, he could have died of embracement when Naruto started to swear at him in front of teacher and pupils alike.

Finally Sasuke made it to his first class of the day, History...He could have died of boredom at the thought of today's boring lecture. As he dragged the cursing fox to his seat Sasuke noticed a shadow in the corner of the room, but paid it no attention he was to busy trying to shut the fox up.

"If I take the leash off will you behave and stay quirt?" Sasuke asked as he finally managed to sit down. The fox nodded very enthusiastically just wanting to get this horrid collar off, carefully the raven slipped the leather collar off and put it in his pocket ready to put it back on if the fox caused ant trouble.

Naruto took human form and suddenly the tension in the room hit a breaking point, many of the boys in class took a sudden interest in the floor or ceiling with a few shout of disgust and disapproval, the girls in class all seemed to suddenly go red and blush along with one passing out...Sasuke blushed and covered his head with his hands.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Clothes Now Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto looked down and saw he was completely naked, Naruto immediately changed and then carefully sat down in the seat next to the raven.

With normality restored to the class and Naruto sat down next to the raven the teacher came out of his hiding place, Dr Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man nearly into his eighties he was also a brilliant teacher for history students. Sasuke and many others of his classmates were not true History students; as such Sarutobi's genius was wasted on them. However today's lesson was going to be something different...

"Good morning students." The old mans voice echoed the dead room, most of the students had already started to fall asleep.

The few that were awake responded with a gruff variation of good morning, it sounded like a beached whale.

"Today were going to learn a little bit of Myth and legend along with some history, today were going to do the 'Great revolt'." Suddenly the class became much more interested in the lesson.

Even Sasuke and Naruto started to listen as the story was told; the 'Great Revolt' was a legendary pet revolt lead by a vicious band of murderous pets. The Emperor at that time lead a tiny army against the revolting pets outnumbered a hundred to one the Emperor army won the day, driving the revolting pets back into submission. Of course the story and the facts were different, their was a revolt but it was humans who lead an army of abused pets. The Emperor did take an army and fight the great revolt, with an army that was four times the revolts size and better gear and trained. And although the Emperor did win the day, he won at the cost of almost half his entire army and the Emperor lossed an arm in the battle.

As Sarutobi started to pick away at the story Naruto noticed a strange smell coming from the shadows, a strange yet familiar smell.

"Now then who'd like to meet the reason why the Emperor lossed so many troops?" Sarutobi smiled when the entire class nodded in unison, the old man turned to the shadowy corner and nodded at something.

From the shadowy corner where the strange smell came from a dark shape moved into the light, the black fur, the curved snout and dark brown eyes.

The entire class gasped...

"This is a pure breed Fenrus Hound; these were the vanguard of the revolting pets. A pack was equal to a thousand train solders, with enough jaw power to crush metal armour and enough muscle power to bring a mounted solder down with ease. The leader of the revolt used the Fenrus Hounds to utterly destroy the Emperors troop moral, who want to charge a creature that could bite through your armour?" Sarutobi said as the black hound leap up onto his table and sat staring at the class.

As the rest of the class started to ask questions Naruto and Sasuke stared in disbelief at the dog, Giles stared back at them his tongue hanging out.

"Giles?" Sasuke couldn't help himself from shouting the name out, attracting the classes' attention.

"Mr Uchiha if you have a question please put your hand up." The old man said as he looked at the raven.

Giles leaped down from the table and trotted over to the raven, putting his head on the raven's knee and trying in vain to baby eye the Uchiha.

"Your mother said i could use him for the lessons today Mr Uchiha, now please no more interruptions. Mr Giles please come back over here." Sarutobi said as he started to write something on the whiteboard.

"Now then let's have some questions." The man said as the dog returned back to his table.

Following after was a mass of questions from the class which Sarutobi easily answered and then a few harder questions which took time to explain, Giles all the while sat and waited and watched the class with some interest.

Then Sasuke asked a question.

"What do you know of Fenrus Hounds Sir?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the dog, Giles seemed to return the glare but with much less malice.

"Do you want the standard answer that they are a rare breed of dogs from the north or my theory of what they are?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the class already knowing their answer.

"Your theory, Sir." The class said in unison.

"My theory is that the Fenrus Hounds are the offspring of the Moon Goddess Moro and the Giant Wolf Fenrir." Sarutobi said as he stroked Giles's back.

"How do you come to that conclusion, Sir?" asked a girl in the front row.

"The Fenrus Hounds are in appearance exact replicas of the legendary Fenrir but also their very nature as been seen as more wolf than dog. Their is also the matter that they are highly intelligent and cunning traits that Fenrir prided himself on. Also Fenrus hounds are renowned for their regenerative ability, wound them and in the moonlight they will heal almost instantly. But what convinced me the most is the fact of how long they live..."

"How long do they live?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Giles, the dog for being nearly forty seven year old looked like a young dog.

"A story lives in the city that a long time ago the student of the Hokage fell into the river, and nearly drowned until a large wolf like dog leapt in and saved him. That dog was a Fenrus Hound...I was that little boy and the Fenrus Hound that dragged me out of the river is sitting in front of you now. That happened nearly seventy five years ago."

The class stood in silence as they watched the large dog; Giles laid down and started to snooze on the desk.

"Your mother tells me she'd had Giles since she was born; tell me Mr Uchiha do you know who named Giles?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well then Mr Uchiha do you even know what Giles name means?"

Again Sasuke shook his head.

"Giles was in my time called Virgil and in my farther time as Toboe and in his father's time Darcia. I could go on for a further seven more generations."

The class stood silent and watched the sleeping from of Giles.

"Giles is in my opinion the very Fenrus Hound that wounded the Emperor all those years ago, in the Great revolt."

Sarutobi said as his hand brushed Giles side and felt the dog's heart beat. De Thump, De Thump, De Thump, De Thump, De Thump, De Thump, De Thump.


	6. Chapter 6

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - Hallo readers, sorry for the late update but i was busy last friday and all weekend so heres a rather short chapter and ofcourse i will update again on friday...I have a notion that people will wnat to know what happen after this chapter.

Chapter 5 - Out Of Your Reach.

As the bell went for last period Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as did most of the class, the raven looked down to the sleeping form of Naruto on his lap. The fox had change into animal form and fallen asleep on the raven's knee, small sounds of contented sleep escaping the foxes occasionally. The raven carefully packed his things away in his bag and careful woke the fox up; it was in rare moments like now when Sasuke felt happy. Not to say that he was unhappy with the fox's presence always however he was always tense and on edge when Naruto took human form, it was like a switch been clicked on and his heart would skip several beats.

"Come one dobe time to go home." The raven said softly as the fox was woken with a gentle pale hand.

Sasuke was in no disillusion and knew that Naruto probably loved him but not in the same way he did for the fox, and that's what put him on edge. When Naruto hugged him, touched him or slept next to him it was out of a caring love, but to the raven the blond fox was an item he desired and his heart couldn't take it when the fox was so innocent about touching him.

This was never a problem when Naruto was in animal form, even Sasuke was not perverted enough to indulge in those kinds of thoughts….

As Naruto jumped down from the ravens lap he started to ready to transform.

"Remember to be clothed this time." Sasuke said in a stern but joking voice.

"Yes master." Naruto replied with a cocky voice.

Their was that moment when Naruto was nether human nor animal, that microsecond of nothingness and then Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke. His busy fox tail almost wagging, fuzzy fox ears erect and at attention. Sasuke glare at the fox…

"I've told you before I don't like orange." The raven said as he glared at the foxes outfit, in truth it was an improvement from the blond early outfits. It still had orange as a main colour but now at least it had black instead of blue and suited the teen better.

"Well I like it." Naruto said as he grabbed the ravens hand and started to drag the raven towards the class room door.

"Rather confident aren't we, I could order you to change again or…" Sasuke pulled the lead from a pocket and Naruto's fox ear went flat, his blue eyes bulge like they were about to tear up.

"Ok, fine stay that way just don't start blubbering." Sasuke said keeping a straight face, but inside had a worried expression. He hated seeing the blond upset; it tore at his heart strings. Sasuke put the lead back in his pocket and patted the smaller male on his head.

With that Naruto's attitude seemed to suddenly return and he started to drag the raven towards the classroom door at greater speed.

"What's the rush Naruto?" Sasuke said as he tried to drag his feet a little, he disliked walking home in the crowds of screaming, chattering teens. They annoyed him to no end so he normally held back for five or ten minuets to let the crowded streets empty, but at the way Naruto was moving he'd end up in the tide of mindless zombie like crowds.

"You're treating me to some ramen." Naruto said licking his lips in anticipation of the idea of having some ramen; it was after all his favourite food.

"Why?" Sasuke said already knowing the answer to his question.

"Because I've been good all day." Naruto said as he opened the door and saw the moving mass of students; it was like a moving wall of flesh and clothes. Unhindered by this the blond plunged into the tide dragging the raven in with a groan.

When finally Sasuke could see more than an inch in front of his face he found himself outside the schools main doors, Naruto still dragging him by the hand. When final Naruto came to a halt by a tree on the grassy strip by the school Sasuke noticed the others standing there.

Sakura and Ino were a familiar and normally unwelcome sight, they were still both madly indulging in the pursue of Sasuke affections. Shikamaru was the class genius who was so lazy he could have been a sloth; he leaned against the tree almost snoozing. Kiba was the school's problematic child; he was in no means a bully but had a habit of getting into fights for stupid or irresponsible reasons. At this moment his large white dog Akamaru was sat next to him glaring at Naruto, who stopped to say hi to the group.

"What you want blondy?" Kiba said in what was meant to be a playful joke but came out more like an aggressive threat.

Naruto blanked him and the soft growl that was coming from Akamaru, and proceeded to speak to the two girls who were at this moment sizing each other up for a bitch fight over Sasuke. Shikamaru woke from his daydreaming state and stood next to Sasuke with a genuine disinterest in...Just about everything.

From the door way of the school a dark shadow moved out slowly, a pair of jaws opened slowly and the shadow let out a silent yawn. it looked over to the group and let out a low growl.

"I asked you a question pet!" Kiba was annoyed at the fact that the blond had ignored him. His left hand was on the blonds shoulder and his other hand had balled up into a fist. It was just as Sasuke tightened his own fist that the howl came, and the group turned towards the source of the howl.

Kiba had to move quick to dodged the huge pair of jaws of Giles, the black shape thudding into the tree its sharp teeth imbedding into the wood. Giles had meant to miss but was annoyed at his current predicament and was even more annoyed at the fact that the two girls and Kiba were laughing at him.

"So much for the big bad wolf." Kiba said smugly his looked dropped when he started to hear the wood snapping and watched as Giles closed his jaws ripping a huge part of the tree's truck off. The dog spat the huge lump of wood from his mouth along with some splinter that had caught in his teeth; he then bared his teeth at the teen who had started to back off a little.

With that Sasuke grabbed the blonds hand and started to walk off at a brisk pace, Giles stopped growling after a while and followed after Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru looked at the tree and calculated the jaw power need to snap the wood off, he sleepily looked around at the disappearing figure of Giles.

"Strong jaws." With that said the lazy boy leaned against the tree, after a light creaking sound the tree snapped in half and fell. Shikamaru started to settle down on the fallen trunk like a bed as Sakura and Ino started to argue about Sasuke.

"What a drag." He closed his eyes and fell to sleep as Kiba stood mouth agape at the scene before him...

As Naruto was been dragged along behind Sasuke he noticed where they where heading and swapped places with the raven, somehow subconsciously Sasuke had started walking towards the nearness ramen stand...

Giles trotted along behind the pair oblivious to the world, happily wagging his tail and letting some drawl drip from his mouth.

Almost a hour later the threesome were back on the streets heading home, Naruto was walking slowly holding his filled belly as he groan from the amount he'd eaten. Sasuke was glaring at his suddenly empty wallet; at this rate he'd be bankrupt with the fox. Giles was contently walking along besides the raven his own belly filled with the scraps that had fallen on the floor, it had been at least three bowls worth...

As the trio walked along Naruto's playful side started to come out as he changed into his fox form and started chasing the large dog, only for it to change and he becoming the one been chased. Suddenly Sasuke felt a soft paw touch his ankle and a cheeky voice shout up at him.

"Your It." Naruto said as he bounded off as fast as he could.

For a brief moment Sasuke stood still and wondered what to do, then with all thought aside he raced off after the blond fox...For the next mile or so the pair were engage with their game of tig, Giles following after them...

It was just after Naruto had retagged Sasuke that the blond fox thoughtlessly ran out into the road, with a large car racing towards him. As Naruto blue eyes saw the huge car coming towards him he froze from fright, he was like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Utterly unable to move as the huge metal monster drove towards him...

Time seemed to slow for both Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke body moved but so slowly it seemed a eternity to move a single muscle. For Naruto the car roar was ever present and the image of its approach was like a painting, not moving but still present. It was as the car was only a few feet away from Naruto that Sasuke called to the fox with an outstretched hand. Naruto in turn called to Sasuke. Time speed up again...

As the car's breaks screamed the heavy metal beast collided with a fury shape, the car was halted and pushed a few feet back with the furry body been thrown across the street into a wall. As it hit the brick there was a horrific creaking sound and the wall and concrete below oozed with crimson liquid.

Sasuke stood in shock with his hand still outstretched as he looked directly ahead, his mind replaying the last few scenes it had seen... Naruto huddled in the street calling for him and then the impact...

As the raven looked too the opposite side of the road he saw Naruto curled up in a ball, fright and confusion covering his face. Sasuke's raced across the street to the fox, who was still cowering in fright; he wrapped his arms around him as he almost started to cry. The realisation dawned on the raven, Naruto hadn't been the one hit... Something or someone had pushed the fox out of the way of the collision. As the pairs eyes looked in the direction the furry body had been thrown they saw the blood covered wall and the crumpled body below.

The black furry was covered in crimson blood and here and their were white bones protruding from where the broken bones had priced the flesh, the creatures neck was bent almost double and the skull looked like a deflated football. Naruto looked away his eyes filling with tears; Sasuke looked onwards his own eyes beginning to show signs of tears forming.

From the car a figure emerged and looked around dazedly, his forehead had a nasty gash but otherwise the man was unharmed. Now a crowd had formed around the bloody mound and were chattering away, commenting on how it looked.

Sasuke raced over to the creature as his eyes finally let the tears come, running down his pale cheeks. The raven's eyes stared at the bloody creature...

Giles had managed to save Naruto life just in time, knocking the fox aside to meet the car head on himself. Sasuke looked around at the car. He'd put up a good fight the car looked totally wrecked and the wall had a huge creak in it from Giles impact, but the blood that was oozing from the dogs jaws told Sasuke Giles was a goner...

The raven put his hand on the creatures chest and felt the dogs slowing heart beat...De-Thump...De-Thump...De-...Thump...De-...Thump... De -...

TBC

Fenribane - (Crying sadily in a cornor) Till next time readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - Next chapter up...Now don't get too upset if you don't realy understand the next bit of the story, it is a little hard to understand but hopefull by the end of the story this part of the story will make sense too. Hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 6 - The Wolf and the Moon.

In a time before the rise of man when gods and demons walked the world in physical form a beast existed, a creature born to destroy the world. Devour the sun and the moon and send the world into an endless winter, or so the prophecy foretold. But the thing about prophecy's is that the beginning of the story is a certain fact but its end is always clouded by the swirling winds of chaos, one choice can change the world, one action change set the world on a path to peace or eternal war.

The Trickster God had planned his offspring's future but in the end was unable to control its choices, chained to the world tree the Beast denied the prophecy and in stead took as his bride supposed victim the moon goddess Moro. For those where the days of Gods and Demons.

The black dog sat in an empty space; he looked around at the emptiness around him...Nothing but the bleak nothingness that death brought. He whimpered and hid his snout under his paws; he didn't like it here. He hated the loneliness and sorrow that surrounded him; it tore at his heart like a hungry beast.

In the dark a tiny light emerged and suddenly the world around the dog sparked into brilliant life. Images zipped passed him so fast the eye couldn't see, images of war and death, suffering and pain. Images of peace and new life, pleasure and beauty.

Then the images slowed and a story begins in front of the creature's eyes, like a movie but merely a shadow of an age long passed.

The creature before the dark wolf was terrifying yet beautiful to behold, a double of itself it stood the size of a mountain with its body wrapped in a small chain. It growled and barked like an animal but form its throat erupted a human voice, and before it in the glow of the moonlight in a pool of simmering water three small creatures appeared.

The First was a male Lion with silver fur strong and selfish, its tiny body budging with muscles and its jaws quick to bite. Its heart was misled and although it had good intentions its mind was too interested in self indulgence his voice was loud and gruff.

The Third and smallest of the trio was a Female fox with golden fur, she was small and weak and look to her elders for guidance. But her sprit was free and untamed, happiness and joy filled her hear with giving loving thoughts. She was selfless and helpful to the world around her, her voice was sweet and sublime.

The Second born creature was neither small nor large and its jet black fur was thick like a main, its tale bushy like a fox but it was an image of the chain beast before the trio. Its heart was filled with nothing; its soul was filled with nothing. But its mind was like an open book waiting to be filled with knowledge, a door begging to be opened. He was not strong, he was not selfless, and he was cunning and wise, vicious and shrewd. His voice was soft and gentle but filled with trickery and deceit.

The dog looked at the small pup it viewed with a pan of guilt and envy, it longed to swap places with the small creature.

It watches as the three creatures run and play together in the liquid pool of light and its heart filled happiness and joy. Suddenly time seemed to pass in a whirl of wind and suddenly the scene before the dog changed, no longer was the small creatures playing in the pool. Replaced by a group of fully grown beasts, only a quarter of the size of the wolf chained to the tree. The group were watching the pool of light as images of the mortal world flashed on its simmering surface, much like a television.

He watched as whilst the giant wolf slept the three smaller creatures leapt down through the pool into the mortal world, he watched as the golden fox raced away racing the winds and playing in the meadows of golden crops. He watched as the lion stalked and hunted in the great plains of the earth, prowling the simple mindless beasts too satisfy its hunger. And watched a mirror of himself wonder the world, with no care in the world, from the highest mountain to the lowest cavern the black dog watched its younger self wonder. Until finally the dog stopped wondering and walked amongst humans, for ages it walked along learning from the strange creatures who walked upright and spoke the language of the gods. The old dog watched as he saw the younger image speak to the humans, it was laughable at the humans reaction to a speaking dog...How many times he'd been attacked for it...How many time he killed because of it. Humans were a mistrustful species and the dog learned that the best way to be amongst them was as a dumb obedient animal, or in a different form that walked upright and was less furry.

He'd lived amongst humans for most of the human species history, he knew all the stories, war, place and events he'd lived through them all. He learned many things from them, the art of writing, the arts of diplomacy, and the arts of warfare. He learned poetry, science, medicine, music and most of all love...But he also learn what murder, rape, abuse and hatred were.

He'd fought in many wars, on many different sides he was in no way interested in their petty ideas or goals. Only the rush of the battle and the experience it brought, with the sounds of clanging metal and explosions erupting in a smoke filled sky. The air hung with smell of metallic blood and burning smoke, the sights that flashed in front of the older dog now would turn a human's stomach but to him it was a distant memory.

Then as the time slowed and man and these new pets came to be a symbiotic pairing the world slowed to a comfortable pace and peace spread across the world, for a time...Until these creature wanted freedom from their human masters, and lead a revolt. Old Sarutobi had been right, he'd been at the Great Revolt, he'd watched the Fenris Hound fight alongside the pets...But he had stayed to the side lines and watched as the Emperor crushed the revolt. The old dog almost laughed at remembering how the foolish man had dared to attack him, mistaking him for a revolting animal. The emperor had paid for the insult with his flesh and bone, the old dog groaned; his old body was not what it used to be. Time had caught up to the old dog and he knew it, in human terms he had lifetimes left but in his own time he was close to the end.

A more recent image erupted into life before the dog, a young girl lost in the woods calling for help being attacked by wolves. He watched the wolves be torn apart by his past shadow, and then as the women clung to his shadows fur his eyes started to tear up. She was so young and full of life, her raven hair and pale flawless skin and those huge oxen eyes that stared into the dog's soul.

As the image faded and the dog was left alone in the shadows of nothingness again the dog was almost weeping. The dog shook his head, this charade had lasted long enough if he left it any longer the humans might think him actually dead. He closed his eyes and let the darkness be illumined with brilliant light...suddenly the with the

darkness gone it as the pool of shimmering light appeared, along with the great tree and a long abandoned chain left in a pile by the pool. The dog's smirked to himself and let the waters of the pool start to wrap around his body like a snake.

In the real world Sasuke was still sobbing his hand on the dog's chest clutching the blood smeared fur in his pale hand, making it crimson with blood. Then a thudding sound came to the teen's ears and the teens hands felt the beating of the dogs heart start to strengthen.

De...Thump...De...Thump...De...Thump...De..Thump...De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

In the light Giles stood eyes closed readying to return to his body, as the waters of the pool engulfed his head he tensed and then he was gone. Leaving the darkness of the pool and the tree to itself...With nothing but the sounds of the lapping water. With the distant sounds of the heart beat echoing in the darkness.

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump...

TBC

Fenribane - An odd little chanpter and a cookie too anyone who can guess at the meaning of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon Born Children

Chapter 7 - Feelings and Fantasies.

For several hours the Uchiha mansion had been in a terrible disarray, Mikoto had raced out of the mansion when she'd herd of the accident. Leaving Fugaku in the middle of a highly important meeting, she raced to the scene to find Sasuke sitting next to the bloody husk of Giles. She been crying for several minuets when suddenly a sickening creaking sound came from the dog, then suddenly the dog's neck snapped sharply as the spin snapped back into place. Giles deflated skull seemed to inflate like a ball and the snout reformed its shape with the teeth been re-grown. Then the blood oozing from the dogs slowed and in a strange manner reversed itself, flowing back into the dog.

If this had not surprised the crowd and the two ravens enough, Giles body momentary seemed to spark as small shoots of lightning spurted forth from his body. The eclectic sparks flashing before the humans eyes, like a dancer crossing a dark stage. By now the crowd had backed off somewhat and a few had actual fainted from shock, when finally the strange electric stopped and Giles's body stopped snapping bones back into place the dog fell silent, only the steady heartbeat could be herd. The for a split nanosecond Naruto through he saw a bright light flash in the dogs lifeless eyes, then the as closed and as though waking from a long sleep the dog rolled over and opened them again, now they were full of life...Naruto had almost been deafened by the crowds sudden cheer...Mikoto begin to cry from happiness as she wrapped her arms around the dogs and wept into his dark fur.

That had been four hours ago...

Since then Giles had been rushed to an emergency pet hospital where they had told a frantic Mikoto that Giles was in perfect health, and if not for the a mass of eyewitness reports the doctor would have said the women was lying about the accident. After spending the pointless hour in the horrid smelling hospital, Giles was relieved to be going home. Only when he'd come back did he have to experience the stream of family members and friends coming to comfort Mikoto and comment on how Giles looked. Some where less than polite...

After having spent three hours of the constant commenting Giles had managed to escape and found himself resting on a cushion in the master bedroom, he snoozed contently on a large pillow. Whilst everyone else's talked down stairs...

For Sasuke and Naruto the last four hours had not been so uneventful, they had been taken off by the police to give statements on the accident and had spent the last three hours been questioned. Supposedly the driver had pressed charges against them, Sasuke been legally responsible for Naruto. This had ended when Fugaku appeared and with a team of high paid legal advisors freed the pair of the police's hospitality. In all that time Sasuke and Naruto had been kept separate and now they were reunited both where been interrogated by Fugaku, who's temper had long since been lost when a business deal fell through. Naruto changed into fox form and hid himself under his tail as the man shouted abuse at the pair, making his driving a little unstable.

When the pair arrived home Mikoto saved them from further abuse by leading the fuming raven away into the crowd of family, giving Naruto and Sasuke the chance to escape.

As the pair fled to the safety of the room Sasuke locked the door behind him and leant against it as Naruto fled under the bed, cowering their in his fox form. Sasuke stayed leaning on the door for a while, breathing heavily until he was able to compose himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gazed around the room franticly until he spotted the small blond creature shivering under his bed.

He walked over and knelt down by the bed, calling to Naruto in a frantic manner.

"Naruto come out from under there."

When Sasuke got no response he tried to pull the small fox out, but Naruto pulled himself further under the bed. This cause Sasuke to get further irritated by the fox's behaviour in a bout of frustration he wrenched the bed up with one hand.

As he sharply lifted the bed he revealed the fox curled up in a ball, blue semi filled with tears and his tail wrapped around himself. Sasuke anger dissipated at the sight and he carefully pulled the fox onto his lap before dropping the bed back into place. He sat for a while stroking the shivering form of Naruto with one of his hands, coaxing the fox out of his ball.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Sasuke said as he brought the small fox up to his chest and hugged the furry from to himself. Naruto had his eyes closed and was still shivering when he felt the wet droplets fall onto his muzzle, on opening his eyes he saw something he'd never seen before. Sasuke was crying...

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the weeping raven and his own eyes filled with tears, without realising it Naruto had changed forms his human self been hugged by the raven.

"I though you'd be angry with me." Naruto said in a rather pathetic voice as he hugged the raven back, his tear falling down his cheeks and onto the raven's shirt, leaving a large growing wet patch.

When finally the pair stopped crying onto each other the raven became aware of something, Naruto had taken human form but again he'd forgotten to clothe himself. When Sasuke glared at this fact Naruto realised his mistake and was about to reform when Sasuke lifted him up and carried him to the bed, climbing into the bed with Naruto in his arms. At first Naruto wondered what he should do as he became aware that the raven had fallen asleep with him in his arms, after a while he decided to go to sleep. It had been so long since the raven had hugged him and he didn't want to be let go, he snuggled down further into the raven's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Outside the door Giles perked his ears and inside smiled to himself, his plans were going well. Soon he could advance his plans... As he trotted down the corridors of the Uchiha's home he herd a torrent of strange and pleasure filled sounds coming from Itachi's room. He stopped at the door as the smell of musk hit his sensitive nostrils, as he stopped to listen more closely to the sounds coming from the room he herd the two distinct voices. As the cries of pleasure came to a climax Giles herd the pair's last words...He smiled to himself as he continued down the corridors, as he came to the top of the stairs he saw the crowd of people at the bottom of the stair case. He had no intention of been verbally abused again by insensitive fools, he slunk back to the master bedroom and climbed up onto the soft pillows. He groaned as his aching body screamed at him, regenerating was painful enough but added to that the dogs age and even Giles was surprised he'd managed to do it at all...In all his planning he'd never foreseen been run over and the dog was a very good planner, he gazed around the room and wondered what would of happened if sometime he didn't step in and twist the hand of fate. As his mind sank into a deep sleep he dreams were filled with memories and passed events... Sometime later Mikoto came up and climbed into the bed cuddling the sleeping form, sticking her ear to the dog's chest and taking comfort in the familiar beat.

The steady beat ringing in her ear...De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - I have something to say... 8===D 0 = Yaoi

(Warning! this chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature)

Chapter 8 - The Point of No Return.

It was early morning when Naruto awoke from his gentle sleep; it took a while for him to fully become aware of his surroundings. He was still been embraced by the sleeping raven, Sasuke's tight arms wrapped around the foxes waist. It was only after a few moments that Naruto became aware that at sometime during the night Sasuke had somehow undressed himself, the foxes could feel the raven's naked body pressing against him. His discomfort increased when he remembered the dream he'd been having only a few moments ago, it brought a flush of red to the foxes cheeks at the images flashed before his eyes again. It had not been the first time he'd suffered from these dreams, but it had been the first time he'd understood their meaning. Suddenly the innocent little fox started to suffer from a common problem males suffer when engaging in thoughts of an erotic nature, all male bodies react the same way even pets. Naruto tried his best to break out of Sasuke grip, trying to keep his growing erection from poking the raven. He struggled on both fronts to break the ravens grip and keep himself from touching the pale skinned human but to no avail; it was hard to keep the raven from rubbing up against the smaller fox.

Not that Naruto mined the feeling of Sasuke holding him but it was making him feel strange, slightly hot and something in the pit of his stomach was twitching. Then as his animal instincts took over his hips moved of their own accord, grinding into the firm body of Sasuke. Naruto have a small gasp of pleasure...

"Naruto..." The fox went ridged with fear as the raven murmured his name but relaxed when he saw the raven was only sleep talking. After a few more grinds and a few more sleepy murmurs Naruto felt something digging into his inner thigh, when he lifted the sheets slightly he found that the raven had completely stripped and the ravens penis was now standing too attention due to the blonds grinding.

The last reaming innocence in Naruto was on the brink of snapping as pure animal instinct and lust overtook the teenage mind, it was as his mind teetered on the edge that a thought hit Naruto. The strange yet familiar voice told him something and what had been Naruto's innocence snapped, the blonds mind became a pure animal as the blond let his body take over and his mind sit back as a spectator. As the mists of lust overcame Naruto he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the raven's lips, before slipping under the bed covers.

Sasuke was not quirt sure what was happening, he was in his usual dream where a blond naked form was busy pleasuring him...Moaning his name and touching him making his body feel on fire, then all of a sudden Sasuke had woken up...Even though the dream was over and the image of Naruto had gone he could still feel the pleasure, then he felt something press against him and his muddled mind was in a stir as his body was wrapped to the core in intense pleasure. Then he came violently from the pleasure...

As his mind became fully awake he wrenched back the bed cover and saw something he'd never believed he'd see, Naruto was sat naked between Sasuke's legs. The blonds tanned hands were holding the ravens dyeing erection covered in the raven's semen, Sasuke was unable to say anything before Naruto brought a finger up and let his tongue lick away the white fluid.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was confused and made to sit up; Naruto pushed the raven back down with his free hand still sticky with cum, his other hand was still firmly wrapped around the raven's erection.

Sasuke was surprised at the sheer strength the blond teen had and after looking at his pet he realised something was different about the teen, the blonds blue eyes were suddenly a shade of blood red and along the teens whisker marks the lines had become allot darker. The teen's teeth had also changed the canines having sharpened to be fangs, looking at the blond teen made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable, slightly afraid especially with the way Naruto was eyeing him up as though he was a piece of meat. It was as this though was going through the ravens mind when the blond teen leaned forwards and started to lick up the sticky mess his hand had caused on the ravens pale chest, the new sensation caused Sasuke to exhale in pleasure as the rather dirty sounds of Naruto's mouth came to the ravens ears. After the blonde was finished with the cum coating the ravens chest he started to travel down the ravens body to the newly formed erection still coated with cum, the throbbing member was now leaking pre-cum as Naruto's soft hands started to pump the raven off.

"N...Naru...to wha..t...are yo...u doing?" Sasuke was barely able to understand what was happening his mind in utter turmoil, but the pleasure cursing through him was screaming at the brain a clear answer.

Naruto didn't answer but at the point of Sasuke readying too ejaculate again he gave the raven a strange smirk, baring his teeth slightly... Sasuke watched with a hint of fear and almost yelped as the blond suddenly took him into his mouth, the blonde's fangs brushing against his penis made Sasuke very uncomfortable but the pleasure that suddenly griped the raven was unbelievable. As he came for the third time in a row Sasuke cried out Naruto's name, the blond waited for the last shoots of cum before removing his head and looking at Sasuke with cum still filling his cheeks clenched and swallowed the lot. Sasuke fell back onto the bed from the effort of Cumming three times in a row...

After several moments of recuperating Sasuke finally regained his sense, as he sat back up his eyes were drawn to the blond fox. Naruto was still sitting between the ravens legs watching the raven, a strange smile plastered across his face. Sasuke remembered how when they were younger the fox would simply sit and watch him; he'd be busy doing some small task and look around to find the fox sat watching with a big smile. At the time Sasuke didn't understand why the fox liked to watch him, later when his feelings for the fox manifested he'd taken it for granted. Now with the fox watching him so intently he felt something hit him...

As Sasuke was lost in though the lust crazed blond had somehow reawaken the abused penis again, he straddled the ravens hips and was about to penetrate himself onto the raven when Sasuke lashed out. Knocking Naruto to the side as the raven jumped out of the bed, leaving the blond dazed and confused.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke screamed at the dazed blond as he stood by the bed.

Sasuke was confused and upset; he'd never expected his dream to come true and like most people didn't know how to react. he didn't know what to think, maybe Naruto was in heat and needed a shag and afterwards would forget the whole event, maybe the blond had been put up to it by Rayne or Itachi...Maybe he was just doing it to hurt the raven for been cruel to him.

As he was ranting and raving the blond lay still on the bed and as Sasuke stopped his shouting to take a breath he herd Naruto, the soft sounds of weeping came to the ravens ears. His fox ears having pressed against his head and his fury tail curled up between his legs, the blond had rolled up into a ball and was crying openly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was even more confused now.

He grabbed the fox and turned him to face him; he could have wept himself from the sight his eyes were met with. Naruto's blue eyes stared up at the raven filled with the pain of rejection and hurt, large streams of salty tears were rolling down the teens tanned cheeks.

"Why?" Naruto cried out...shielding his eyes from the raven with an arm.

Sasuke didn't know what the blond was saying and remained silent.

"Why? When we were children you used to hold me and promise we'd always be together we'd play, eat, bath and sleep together. Then you broke your promise and became cold..." Naruto was shouting at the raven, his eyes still hidden behind his arm.

"All i wanted was you to love me, hold me but you lossed interest in me...Now you deny me even this small chance for love...You may not have loved me but the least you could have done was let me pretend for one morning...That you loved me back." Naruto's words were coming in a torrent of sobs as the sheets around Naruto's head became wet with tears.

It was as Naruto was weeping that he started to feel the wet droplets fall onto his bare chest and arms, as the fox moved his arm away he saw the ravens crying as well. Tears rolling down the pale cheeks to drip onto the fox.

"I always loved you; I've wanted to hear those words for a long time." Sasuke dropped his head onto the blonde's chest, burring his face out of shame of crying.

"I was so scared of scaring you away, of what people would think, of losing you but instead I've driven you away anyway...Naruto I love you." Sasuke cried into the fox's chest as tears started to pour out of his oxen eyes, but as he felt a soft hand touch his cheek he looked up and in a instant was locked in a kiss by the blond.

"But I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said as he momentarily parted the kiss.

Sasuke reacted by pulling the blond back into the passionate kiss, as they parted a while later for air Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes had change slightly becoming red again.

"So dose this mean we can..." Before Naruto could finish he found the raven sucking his fingers.

After a while slicking up his fingers Sasuke proceeded to probe the blonds tight hole with one finger, his efforts been rewarded with Naruto becoming rather animalistic again...The blonds features had gone back into their ferial state but this time Naruto seemed more in control, speaking in Sasuke in a rather lust filled voice such dirty things. The raven would have blushed if he wasn't so busy preparing the blond, Naruto feeling bored from the slow pace started to lick Sasuke chest with his tongue. Letting his pink tongue play with one of the raven's nipples, swirling his tongue around it and lightly biting it with his new fangs. This new attention had brought a new hard on for the raven; Naruto noticed this and let one of his hands slowly work on the raven.

By the time Sasuke had inserted his third finger Naruto was begging for the raven to hurry up, not wishing to hurt the blond the raven resisted the temptation to simply start fucking the blonde without proper preparation. Finally with Sasuke been fully stratified with his work he pulled his finger out of the blond, which made Naruto groan in the loss of feeling the raven inside him. However when something much larger took the finger place Naruto was far from disappointed, it had been lucky Sasuke had prepared the blond as Naruto was nearly crying with pain and pleasure as it was. Sasuke waited for the blond to adjust before he slowly started to build up a steady thrusting pace, one of his hands jerking Naruto off with the same pace as his thrusts. Naruto was in so much pleasure his tail was swaying from side to side as he felt his orgasmic building, it didn't take long for the blond to cum he'd been on the peak of cumming all night. As his seed spilt out across his and Sasuke stomachs his rectum muscles clamped down on the raven, having been brought to the peak by Naruto already Sasuke came deep into the blond behind. As he fell down beside Naruto Sasuke was surprised as the blond rolled them over so he was on top, as he pouted down at the raven a cheeky smile crossed the blondes face.

"Were not done yet..." Naruto said as he took Sasuke for yet another ride...

Sasuke had never thought that his dream would come true but he'd always though Naruto would be a soft submissive partner, not the sex mad animalistic creature Sasuke found himself with. They spent most of the day in bed although sleep was the last thing they were doing...Finally they went to sleep in each others arms sometime after three pm.

Outside their bedroom door Giles cooked his ear as he listened to the contented sounds of sleep, he sighed...If he had the same stamina they had...He trotted off down the corridor.

'Stage one complete' Giles thought.

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump

TBC

Fenribane - Stage One - Virgin Blood Spilt.

Stage Two - Breaking Seal.

Stage Three - Moon's Rising.

Stage Four - Immortal Blood.

Stage Five - Souless Birth.

Stage Six - Moon Born.


	10. Chapter 10

Moon Born Children

Chapter 9 - Broken Seals.

It was early morning when Sasuke woke; his body was covered in sticky sweat and a verity of other bodily fluids. He looked at the sleeping form on his stomach; Naruto had returned to his fox form and was curled up on the raven's stomach. The golden fur was covered in the mess the pair had made last night, as Sasuke made to sit up he felt the effects of having sex continuously for a full night. As his head swam in a state of sub-consciousness Sasuke mind started to wonder, his first thought was that today was a weekend, his second thought was what he should do next. He didn't need his mother or farther walking into to find him naked with a shagged out Naruto, covered in his cum. Even worse if Sai or Itachi walked in...He'd never live down the embarrassment. It was at this moment that his bedroom door opened and Sasuke took in a sharp breath, a dark form slunk its way into the bedroom slowly making its way towards the bed in the twilight of the morning.

'Shit its Rayne' Sasuke screamed to himself in his mind.

It was as the creature reached the bed that Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, Giles stuck his head up onto the bed and with the his large brown eye's glared at the raven. Sasuke put a hand out and stroked the large black muzzle of the dog, he was too tired to shout or tell the beast to bugger off. It wasn't like he could tell anyone now could he...

Suddenly a noise came to Sasuke's ears it had sounded like a chuckle but he was alone in the room with Naruto and Giles. He let the matter drop as a trick of the mind and continued his thinking for the morning, then as if by sudden intellectual thought a voice entered Sasuke's mind.

'Are we going to lie in bed all day covered in cum, with the bedroom door half open? Well?'

Sasuke paused and looked down at his naked body covered in cum, fur and just a bit of blood. They hadn't noticed it the night before but Naruto had bled quirt a lot from been entered for the first time, especially since Naruto's bestial side had like to play rough. Giles climbed up onto the bed and picked the fur up in his jaws before Sasuke could react, the large dog carried the fox to Sasuke's en-suite bathroom. Giles placed the now slightly groggy Naruto into the large bathtub and with a flick of his nose turned on the bath taps, and with his jaws carefully put the bathplug into place. Naruto still fairly sleepy was unable to do anything other than sit in the middle of the bath uncertainly looking around, his bright blue eyes trying to make sense of what was happening.

As Giles came back into the bedroom Sasuke had managed to sit up on the edge of the bed, the dog huffed to himself and walked over to the still open bedroom door and butted it with his head. The force caused the door to slam shut with a loud resounding thud!

Giles then climbed onto the bed and with his cold wet nose poked the raven in the back; this caused the raven to literarily leap out of bed from the cold wetness. As Sasuke was pushed into the bathroom by the dog the raven herd groans coming from the bathroom, when he was pushed through the door he found Naruto in human form sat in the bath leaning over the side groaning from the pain in his backside. Sasuke didn't have a chance to say anything before the dog and forcefully pushed him over into the steaming half filled bath, as Sasuke sat himself up in the bath he shot the dog a glare. It bounced effortlessly off the dog as the creature walked to the taps and turned them off, before he totted off out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him, leaving the pair alone in the steamy bathroom.

As Giles walked down the corridors of the mansion he wondered wither or not to start breaking the seals, for a long time they had been to protect them but now they were in the way of the dog's plans. He trotted to the easiest of his seals...

In the bathroom Naruto was sat on Sasuke's knee as the pair sat relaxing in the bath, after spending fifteen minuets listening to Naruto groan Sasuke had needed the peace that relaxation brought. Naruto was busy washing himself of the sticky mess whilst Sasuke sat back watching the blond, after a while Naruto became aware of the raven's constant gaze.

"What?" Naruto asked in a soft voice as he proceeded to wash his golden fox tail.

Sasuke replied by wrapping his arms around the blond waist and pulling the teen closer to himself, resting his head on the teens shoulder.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he proceeded to let his pale hand run up the blonds tanned flesh with a delicate softness.

The raven began to suck on a sensitive spot on the blond shoulder as his hands roamed the teens flesh like hungry animals; Sasuke attentions had earned him a constant stream of pleasure filled moans from the blond. Sasuke could feel Naruto's furry fox tail start to smoothly run up his inner thigh, before wrapping around his growing erection. This caused the raven to cry out in pleasure as Naruto managed to bring him to climax without using his hands, Naruto smirked to himself. As he glanced over to the full length dress mirror that stood next to the bath he saw himself, his blue eyes had gone replaced with large blood red orbs, his whiskers looked darker and his teeth seemed shaper. This was his last though before something else took over and the red haze of lust descended onto him...

The blond teen turned and offered the raven a smirk as he started to slowly grind himself against the raven. The bathroom was soon filled with the sounds of splashing water and a torrent of moans and groans.

Giles stood by the last of the seals he easily snapped it in half with his jaws; with the seals broken he could feel the magic of the earth start to flow around him. He felt incredible, as strong as his youthful self, as fast as the lightning. As he crept back inside the Uchiha mansion he started to wonder if he'd done the right thing, others would also notice the seals had been broken and they would start to move.

'Its too late now, the seals are broken and the final battle will be coming soon. Farther, Mother give me strength.' The dog though to himself as he wondered into the kitchen to find Mikoto and Fugaku sitting at the table. Despite himself Giles yapped and ran to greet the ravens, like a playful pup.

"What with you today Giles, your so giddy." Mikoto said as he stoked the yapping dog, Fugaku sipped his morning coffee and continued to read his paper.

Soon after Rayne appeared her hair was a mess and Giles could tell by the stink of musk that she'd had a eventful evening, it sent a hurtful stab at the old dogs heart to know this he'd always had a soft spot for the cat in his heart. As she rush passed he had time to catch her partners sent, it was the blond cat from over the road. What was his again...Deidara.

With Rayne rushing off to the bathroom Sai and Itachi came in, Sai in ferret form sat on the ravens shoulder. As the pair sat down to the table Giles distinctly herd the ferret groan and whisper into the ravens ear...

"Careful I'm still sore Itachi"

Silently Giles smirked to himself, it truly as funny how things turn out.

Upstairs in their private bathroom, Naruto and Sasuke were busy enjoying each others bodies so it was not surprising that nether noticed the strange makings that had suddenly appear around Naruto navel. A swirling pattern of strange seals had taken form on the teens tanned flesh, it coursed with energy focusing into one spot. It was at that moment that both teen climaxed, Sasuke deep within the blond and Naruto all over Sasuke and his stomach.

Somewhere dark and filled with screams a pair of yellow eyes opened for the first time in millennium.

"The prophecy has for come, the seals are broken and the gates opening will be at hand. So what is your next move pup...Will you run away again or will you do what you were born to do." The voice echoed in the darkness the venom and cruelty thick within the voice.

In the heavenly realm of Moro the Moon Goddess, the twilight was filled with billions of sparkling fireflies. Sat in her throne Moro looked down onto the mortal realm through her pool, her silver eyes watching the small forms of humans busy themselves in their lives. Her pearl white skin was flawless and smooth; her long silver hair was down to her waist and flowed around her like if caught in the waves of the sea. By her side sat the gigantic form of a wolf, a long chain still attached to parts of its body.

"What is it my love?" The giant wolf asked as it rolled over getting a better look at the mortal world.

"The end, the beginning it's hard to say. Our child has never been one easily understood. Soon the gates of hell will open and hells gates will open...This I can see but what is next...The clouds of time cloud my sight. Serve in heaven or rule I hell...What will you do our son."

Moro gazed down at her second born son and smiled as she could hear the creature's steady mortal heartbeat...

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

TBC

Fenribane - Serve in Heaven or Rule in Hell?


	11. Chapter 11

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - OMG yet another update! Well since Fanfiction is playing up with this stupid Type 2 Error I've had trouble updating but i figured out a way to update despite the error. So here the next chapter of Moon Born Children.

Chapter 10 - Moon Rising.

Serve in Heaven or Rule in Hell.

The Heavenly realms have long fought the legions of hell in a bid to maintain balance; in their battles the word wept as its soil was coked by the oceans of blood that was spilt. In their final attempts to destroy each other the forces of hell created a creature capable of destroying the world, a giant wolf was born unto the Trickster god a beast that could devour the sun the source of heavens power. Heaven in response created a creature capable of with standing the beasts fury and rage, Moro the Moon Goddess was created to shield the sun from the wolf. For eons the two faced each other down until a corrupt god broke the seals of hells gates, then the wolf freed from bondage would devour the sun. But after years of facing each other the wolfs temper had mellowed and his heart had been taken by the Moon Goddess and the end of days never came to pass as the wolf fled his fate.

The seals reformed and the gates barred the Trickster god licked his wounds and plotted for his next move...Waiting for the next beast to arise.

Giles sat in the kitchen licking the last of his breakfast from his bowl, its had been a strange mass of meat and jelly. Luckily for Giles his mind had long forgotten how to be revolted with dog food, to him food was food.

He looked over at the table where a newly arrived Naruto and Sasuke sat; smelling of roses and lavender but underneath the soup Giles could smell the musk coating the teens. Naruto was in fox form and sat on the raven's knee, cueing gently as the raven ran a pale hand through his blond fur. Giles could take a good guess why the blond was reluctant to take human form in front of the others, wodderling around would catch allot of attention. Sasuke silently sipped a cup of coffee as he mother started to clear away the breakfast dishes; Rayne who had reappeared from her quick wash helped the women. The cat was in an unusual good mood, she wasn't spitting curse words or making cruel jabs at people and to Fugaku's amazement she even started to use submissive language. Itachi and Sai had moved away to the living room and Giles razor sharp senses could her what the pair was doing in their, alone, alone with the door firmly shut and the curtains drawn.

Giles wondered over to the Sasuke and Naruto and with his muzzle started to nuzzle the fox, Naruto was happy to roll over onto his back as Giles brushed him with his muzzle. Giles looked down at the fox's stomach and as he thought the seal had set in, he wondered if ether of the pair had noticed, probably not since they were too enthralled with their own pleasure.

A slither of guilt stabbed at the dogs heart, dragging the fox into this war between heaven and hell was a cruel trick. Even crueller would be the fate awaiting the teen in the next life, ether to suffer in the blackness of hell for an eternity or be bound to a lonely meaningless existence in a realm of heaven. Giles gazed around at the others and wondered of their fates, when the gates opened humanity would suffer for sure. Minions of Hell would take their time massacring the human race; their deaths would be a slow agonising torture. However despite common belief the gods of the heavens would offer no better an end, they would gather the humans promising them peace and once they had gathered they would kill them all in an instant. Good and mercy were words used by humans to describe creatures they could never understand; in the back of his mind he remembered his father's words.

"The only thing that makes a god merciful is that they kill you quickly."

Giles wondered to the kitchen door and scratched it with his giant paw, after a short wait Mikoto opened it for the dog. Giles didn't race out to play in the garden like his usual self; instead he wondered over to a shaded corner of the garden and curled up in the darkness. His mind fell into a deep debate to what to do next, with time running out he knew he had to choice the fate of the world. Would he allow hell to consume the world or heaven control the world, would he serve heaven or rule in hell. He though back to difficult choices of his passed. The time he'd watched a dieing man on the battlefield crying for water to survive, he'd watched for hours as the man slowly slip away doing nothing to help. He thought back to the time he'd watch two men strip a women of clothes whilst she screamed for help, he'd remembered the taste of their blood as he ripped them to shreds and how the pathetic women had cried and thanked him. He remembered a war in which he'd fought how he'd helped an evil man rise to power, how this man had taken an unnatural delight in young boys...Another memory was of the time he'd helped the kind king of a war tore country to stop a violent civil war. He though of how one day he'd leapt into the river to save a drowning child and his final thoughts were of his fate filled decision in the forest with a young girl weep.

Yes he could be evil to the point where hell itself would bow to him, but he knew how to show kindness and care.

Whatever he chose he knew he would not be happy...He'd always known this point would come but his plans would never have planed for him to care for people. He curled up tighter and tried to think of what to do, and then it dawned on him of a third option.

Somewhere dark but yet filled with fire the legions of deformed monsters waited for the giant gates of hell to split and open, letting them pour forth and slaughter the weak and pitiful humans. As the mass of monsters gathered fights amongst them were common, entire armies ripping each other apart in bloody pageants of gore was a show for most of hells denizens. On his throne the trickster god sat and watched them, a sadistic smile ever present on his leather face. He sipped at a goblet of blood and giggled to himself as he watched a large demon violate several smaller demons, the show here was merely a taster to the show that would happen when hell walked the earth. He was looking forwards to the show...

In the heavens the gods were massing readying to descend to earth and fight, their giant forms were simmering lights and masses of energy that crackled like lightning. Eons they had waited and now the endgame was coming, Moro sat in her own realm and watched the world through her poll. As it turned around the world the day and night process came and went, she looked at her sleeping husband and brushed a soft hand through his fur. Then her thoughts went to her children, the wolf was the only living child left. Her first born son was long dead having been killed by humans long ago; they had hunted him for his brilliant pelt. Her only daughter had been kept by the humans as a pet but her free and untamed sprit had caused her to die from sadness in captivity. Only her second son remained having adapted to survive in human society with relative ease but she knew he was coming to an end, his immortality have been stripped the day he left the heavens and descended to the earth.

A hint of a tear fell from the corner of her right eye as she thought of her children, as her pool circled the globe she knew time was short and by her next turning the end would come.

When Giles had finished forming his next move he gazed around to see it was night already, he'd been sat out in the garden all day and now the moon was rising.

Giles looked up at the moon and let out a howl, the sound echoing for miles and in the distance the sounds of other dog howls could be herd. In her realm Moro listened to the howls as if they were a song been sung to her.

'Stage 2 Complete'

As Giles raced back into the house his heart racing from the excitement coursing through him.

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

TBC

Fenribane - What has Giles got in mind? Who knows, well in know but you don't and if you do...Keep it to yourself. Till Next time folks.


	12. Chapter 12

Moon Born Children.

Fenribane - Yet still Error Type 2...How here's the next chapter for you, now then where's my vomit bag...this chapter might make you gip...

Chapter 12 - Stage 4 'Immortal Blood'.

It had been an uneasy night for Naruto and Sasuke, having gone to bed with the intent of spending another night together they had been halted when Naruto started to feel ill. His stomach felt like it was on fire as he lay in the raven's bed almost crying from the pain, the mark around the teen's navel had turned a brilliant red and glowed like fire. As Sasuke watched he was sure he could see it move like it was a living thing, swirling around the teen's stomach like a leaf in a breeze.

When the raven had called for help Mikoto and her husband came running, but as soon as they entered the room they were thrown back by some unseen force. A heavy laughter filled the room as the shadows included around the blond, engulfing him in darkness. As Sasuke tried to reach for the blond he felt the intense cold that the shadow gave off, it was so cold it burned the skin. Naruto body was wrapped in the shadow like a sheet, covering him head to foot.

When Naruto next opened his eyes he was in the darkness, stood alone in an ocean of darkness. No light, no sound save the sound of his own breathing and no sign of life anywhere. Naruto suddenly became very afraid as the darkness started to seem to move like a living breathing thing. As he was about to scream a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Don't make a fucking sound mortal, or you might make be angry." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere, it was venomous and vile.

Naruto didn't cry out but the pain in his stomach was intensifying, he fell to his knees in pain large tears erupting from his eyes.

"Oh your suffering is delicious; i will relish it for an eternity once the world becomes my play ground." The voice let out a laugh as Naruto gave a small cry of pain, his stomach felt as though it was been ripped apart.

Suddenly fire started to blaze around Naruto illuminating the darkness, Naruto found himself on a deserted mountain top with the brown dirt he knelt in soaked with blood. On a large throne make of skulls and bound with snakes was a man or what looked like a man, he was a thin man with long black hair which came down to his waist in a long pony tail. He had brilliant tanned flesh but patches were pale as though parts had been covered and the sun had not touched them, the mans eyes were a rather strange shade of purple. Naruto gazed as the man for several second before he realised the man was naked, as Naruto glanced at the mans lower half he felt his stomach turn. if the man had not be born with a deformity then he must have been suffering from a mass of STD's, blood and puce oozed from the vile thing handing between the mans legs.

The man grinned at Naruto's discomfort and smirked as he opened his legs wider, he put out a hand a beckoned for the teen to approach him. Naruto shook his head and backed off...

"No fucking chance" Naruto shouted as he made to run, but was halted by several huge deformed animal creatures. They looked like deformed guerrillas with human faces and sharp metal spikes sticking out of their backs, on these spikes were what looked like humans impaled on them. Moaning and screaming in pain...

The creatures grabbed the blond teen and dragged him kicking and screaming over to the throne, making him knee in front of the man forcing his head within inches of the deformed penis. Naruto caught its stink and felt like vomiting, it gave of the most revolting smell he'd ever smelt.

"Such defiance, Good! It will be even more fun to slither you spirit to pieces the more you fight..." The man put a hand on the teens head grapping a handful of Naruto golden locks forcefully. The other hand grabbed the teens jaw and with surprising strength wrenched his mouth open.

"...Now then shall we begging my new fuck toy?" the man pushed on Naruto head bringing it down on himself. Tear were falling from Naruto's eyes as his mouth was been forced down, it was only a centimetre away the taste almost in his mouth...

Suddenly the earth shook and the mans were gone, Naruto found himself wrenching on the earthy ground having been released. The man stood on the edge of the mountains cliff looking down at something, as Naruto looked over the edge he saw a terrifying sight. Legions of strange and hideous creature stood mustered before a huge gateway, the metal shimmered and gleamed with unearthly nature. Suddenly the earth moved again and the metal doors buckled as something started to break its way inside, with a third and final earthshaking thud the gate broke apart and lone figure was revelled in the gateway. Naruto looked at the form and tears started to pour from his eyes, he screamed for help.

"Giles..."

Giles stood flexing in the gateway, so he'd done it opened the gates of hell. He'd wondered how hard it would be to tear away the magic of the heavens, in retrospect it had been a poor job on the godly part. He knew this would come to pass that the Trickster go would take someone dear to him here; to hell and force him to save them from the torment that hell would offer. He also knew the longer he stayed here the more demonic his form would become, he could already feel the demonic energy filling him, changing him. But every situation has an advantage...

Giles saw the army of deformed creatures before him, most of the smarter creatures had backed off when the gates were obliterated but of course the stupid had taken it apone themselves to start running for the dog.

They were torn apart with no effort their blood exploding from the sheer energy the dog was giving off, no the legions came in their entirety.

One of the huge beasts, a deformed elephant picked the dog up and ran him through with a huge metal trunk. This would kill Giles even with his amazing regenerating ability. The dog simply smirked and tore the creature apart as his wound gapped with new flesh, his immortally had retuned renewed by hells demonic energy. The dog turned its on the legion and blood exploded into the air as he started to tear the legion apart.

"That's it pup give in to the bloodlust, kill feed become our destroyer. Do what you were born to do my grandchild." The man by Naruto screamed into the air as the dog carried on to slaughter the legions of hell.

Naruto watched as Giles started to transform, the dogs head had formed horns and stumps had started to grow on the dogs back.

Naruto sat confused as he watched the scene take place before him, but the pain in his stomach caused him to forget his predicament. He cried out in pain...

'Stage 4 Immortal blood complete' Giles thought as he tore a bloody path towards the mountain.

In their realm the gods watched as cursed as the dog ripped its way towards the mountain and then silently and without a word they slipped into the mortal realm, ready to fight the coming invasion forces of hell. On earth in a deserted field the earth tore itself open and a lake of blood formed, from the blood a strange and deformed creature pulled itself out. It gazed around at the sun filled world and hissed its displeasure, soon it was joined by many more deformed monsters. They gazed around and saw in the distance a city, as one they moved towards it with hate filled intent. Across the globe more holes opened and monster poured out of them and spread across the lands like a tide of horror. The humans unfortunate to meet them suffered for a brief but bloody time, the monsters had orders and had no time to properly play with their victims until the heavens had been defeated.

The gods in the mortal plain moved like black storm clouds towards the major cities, knowing the humans would offer a meat shield for their own defences.

In her realm Moro looked down with a weeping heart as the world was engulfed in a battle she had always wanted to avoid.

"Should we help?" the wolf next to her asked.

"No...This is not our war, our war has long since passed. We can only hope our child can live with his choices, or that he has a larger plan in place." Moro asked as her vision looked down into the sunken realm of hell.

She watched her child become something monstrous, but to her ears he remained the same.

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

TBC

Fenribane - The war has begun, but why are their still stages left? Who knows...Maybe you do, but you just can't see it. Till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - Blood, Gore and hell itself will walk the earth.

Chapter 13 - Hell on Earth.

In his bed room Sasuke cried and held his blistering hands, for the last five minuets he'd tried several times to extract the blond from the shadows. Each time his skin touched the darkness the cold burned the ravens pale skin, he sat now weeping in utter uselessness as he watched the shadows swirl around the blond's body.

In the pits of Hell Naruto sat his body throbbing with pain as he watched the bloody battle going on below, Giles or what had been Giles was now a huge mass of blood drenched fur. For what seemed an eternity the dog was ripping hoards of deformed creatures apart but still they poured out of the many holes that littered the earth, on the mountain overlooking the battle a naked man watched with glee as a demons blood was spitting into the air. The man tuned his attention back to the blond on the ground close by, a sadistic smile crossing his face.

"Now then where were we?" The man napped his fingers and Naruto was grabbed by the mans monstrous bodyguards again.

This time the great ape creatures grabbed the teen by the shoulders and under the knees and lifted him off the ground, spreading him wipe open to the naked man.

"Now then oh yes I was about to rape you." The man said as what was left of his disfigured penis was aimed at Naruto exposed rectum.

Naruto screamed for help...

What had been Giles was drowning in a sea of hated and malice, with every kill he lost another shred of his mind been replaced by something without compassion and goodness. As the dark energy of hell flooded him his mind was drowned in evil thoughts and memories, it was as his mind was on the brink of snapping that Naruto's scream filled the dogs mind.

In the midst of the blood battle the dog glared up at the mountain and raced at an incredible speed up the rocky side, landing at the top he let out an earthshaking howl.

The man stopped his advance on Naruto and looked around at the dog, as he moved away Naruto got a better look at Giles.

The dogs features had distorted greatly, his lips had curled back revealing row upon row of sharp teeth. His eyes had changed from brown to an unearthly black that seemed to glow red around the edges, on the dogs head two large horns had formed and curled. The horns were golden and covered in crimson blood; bits of raw flesh had stayed where the horns had been driven into demons bellies. The sumps on the dogs back had gotten bigger and Naruto was sure that if he looked carefully enough he saw something moving under the dog's skin.

"What a glorious demon you make pup...Now kill this boy and join us." The man said as he ran a hand over Naruto exposed body, making the teen rive in disgust.

The blood covered dog took a step forwards his mouth agape and drawl dripping from his blood covered mouth, it dribbled to the ground in long endless streams. The dog's eyes had become devoid of thought and he growled in a deep disturbing way.

As the beast opened its jaws to snap down into the teens tanned flesh the dog turned and caught one of the ape creatures in its jaws, the creature squealed in pain as it was snapped in two. The second ape demons had raced off in fear of meeting the first fate; it was stopped in its tracks by the man who with a wave of his hand throws the creature off the cliff edge.

"What a disappointment you are...Just like you're farther." The man waved a hand an the dog was picked up into the air and with a snap of the mans finger the dog exploded, blood and bones shower the mountain top as the remains of the dog dropped to the ground.

"Useless as ever, still the gates are open and soon the legions will crush the pathetic gods." The man said as he licked some blood off his fingers.

The man turned to the blond teen again he was about to click his fingers when something bit the mans arm, what was hanging from the mans arm was a skeleton with raw bits of flesh growing slowly across it. As the teen watched he saw the flesh grow and the muscle and soon in the skull two eyeballs formed and soon the body was covered in black fur. The horns and stumps of the dogs back had also reformed.

"How dare you! You might be immortal but it is my power that returned you to that status..." The mans arm was ripped from his shoulder with the last words coming from the venous mouth.

With the man distracted and screaming abuse at the dog it raced to the teen's side, it lifted the teen in its paws which had become long and clawed. It raced on to legs to the edge of the cliff and without a moments hesitation leapt from the cliff. As they hurtled to the ground Naruto screamed as he watched the ground quickly approach them, as the dropped the stumps on the dogs back erupted and two giant bat like wings tore from under the dog's skin. Quickly Naruto found himself soaring above the land and watched as the legions of hell snarled at him from the ground; the demons that could fly were hesitant to chase the dog, remembering the battle that had claimed so many demons lives on a while ago.

As the pair passed through the gates Naruto's mind went blank and when next he opened his eyes he was greeted by a welcome sight. Sasuke clutched the blond for dear life as the shadow dissipated, as Naruto took in a deep lungful of air his mind twitched and he gazed around for Giles.

As he gazed around a rubber noise came and suddenly the bedroom wall was tore away and a huge deformed creature stood outside the house gazing in, it looked like a man crossed with a bull along with a goat. Just as it was about to strike at the group of shocked humans something huge balled into it and it was dragged away, as Mikoto watched her heart could have stopped at the sight she saw...

The entire city was a pitched battlefield huge deformed creatures were been torn part by what looked like storm clouds, around them human sized monster raced around raping, killing and feasting on the human population. The bull creature that had been dragged away was trapped in the jaws on a huge creature, a mass of black fur that had black eyes that glowed red. Two huge bat like wings were curled up on the creatures back, its long fur tail was like a spiked club with the fur becoming huge metal spikes. Its cawed hands were imbedded in the bull creature as with glee the creature tore the other apart, burring its snout in the creature's entrails and guzzling down the crimson blood. As she watched it her heart was near to breaking as she recognised who it was...

"Giles?" She cried as she watched the dog tear the creature into a bloody mass.

All the dog could hear was its own speeded heartbeat...

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

TBC

Fenribane - What is happing to Giles, horns, wings and a club like tail.


	14. Chapter 14

Moon Born Children 

Chapter 14 - The Change of the Heart. 

Mikoto watched he giant beast in a state of horrified terror, the thing Giles had become was now done with the bull creature and was busy licking the blood from its lips. Any trace of Giles had dissipated and only a mindless beast remained now, its eyes roamed for a new victim and found a group of small demons harassing a tiny black creature in a tree.

Rayne was busy hissing and scratching at the strange horrors that had chased her up a tree; she sat swiping at them whenever they came into range of her claws. When the monsters were suddenly picked up by a giant monster Rayne didn't think twice before racing off to the safety of the Uchiha mansion. At this time Itachi's sports car came racing down the street the black paintwork smeared with crimson liquid, as it pulled up in the drive way and the panicked raven leapt out a bloody corpse dropped onto the car roof. Itachi looked bewildered at his ruined car the roof having been completely crushed by the bloody mass, his pale face was speckled red with the droplets of blood that had hit him. In the ravens arms a tiny black ferret was clinging to him tightly as the horrors surrounding the Uchiha mansion continued to rampage.

It was as Itachi and Sai raced inside the Uchiha mansion that Naruto started to feel the burning pain again, it was like his stomach was son fire and around his navel the markings had returned and this time they moved in a circular pattern around the tanned flesh. It glowed red as it moved and if they listened carefully they could hear something underneath the screams of pain Naruto was giving, like the sound of crackling fire coming from the teen's very flesh.

Outside the thing that had been the dog Giles was busy rolling in the carnage of the apocalyptic going on around him, his long bat like wings were uncurled and spread out into the air casting a huge dark shadow across the earth. As the thing let out a howls Naruto screams reached a new pitch, and suddenly the focus of the war altered its course.

Far away in the capital city of the land of water the gods were keeping control over the demons, they gathered together forming what seemed like a huge storm cloud. Inside the clouds the true forms of the gods bickered and argued on what to do.

"We should flood the earth and drowned everything!"

"But what of the humans?"

"What of they compared to us we could seed this world anew once these demons have been dealt with."

"Can you hear something?..."

"It sounds like...Quickly go stop it now!"

Suddenly the clouds departed and raced off in the direction of Konoha, at such speed that the very ground beneath them crackled with energy.

In the Uchiha mansion Naruto screamed and clutched his stomach as the pain intensified again, his hands clawed at his stomach as the pain caused him to cry. Sasuke hugged the screaming teen as he started to weep; Fugaku was too stunned by the events to move or even react to the situation. As the three other family members raced into the bedroom Mikoto watched as Giles turned and looked at her. It slobbered a thick drawl that was red with blood; it dripped to the ground in long threads leaving a bloody trail. Its large jaws were gaping and his huge blood stained fangs were visible, the long tongue hung from the mouth lifelessly and the women could smell the creatures metallic breath on her face. As the large beast came close to her Itachi and Fugaku grabbed the women trying to pull her back, however she slipped their grasp and fell forwards out of the gapping hole where the wall had been. As she fell she saw the ground quickly approach her, her life flashing before her eyes. But when her mind returned the real world she looked around and saw that she was floating in the air, as she looked at what had caught her she nearly screamed. The clawed hand was like that of a birds but it had strange finger's like that of a human, Giles looked at the small pink creature he'd caught his mouth opened with the intention of swallowing the small thing. Then like a flash of lightning Giles awoke from his hell-energy induced mindlessness, Mikoto looked at the dog as their eyes meet the blackness faded in Giles eyes and the brown innocent dog eyes returned. Giles gently put the women down in Sasuke room as his body underwent a change, the dogs paws returned to normal and the horns on his head grew back into his head. His tail when back to it's normal furry self, only the dogs massive size and wing remained. The wings instantly grew large black feathers like that of a bird and the leathery bat wings were gone beneath the sea of black feathers, the dogs size did not change.

Giles poked his snout through the hole in the wall and muzzled the crying women with the greatest care; he made soft wining sounds as he brushed against the women. Soon Mikoto was hugging the large black snout had stroking it gently her tears almost disappearing.

"What's happened to you Giles?" She said as her pale hands ran through the dogs fur.

As Naruto watched this the pain in his stomach seemed to calm for a moment, then a rumbaing sound came to every bodies ears. A Giles turned to look what was causing the sound he was hit by something, it through him up into the air and as he landed he herd the crunch of his own bones.

As Sasuke looked around at the thing that had hit Giles his eyes fell on something both beautiful yet disturbing, a man who looked like a perfect example of physical perfection. However he looked at this man Sasuke couldn't feel anything but horror as this perfect creature, its cold dead eyes seemed to stare at the human with nothing but utter detest.

"Pitiful...I shall end you quickly." The man spoke in a sweet voice, he lifted a hand and lighting started to crackle from the mans fingers.

Before the lighting struck the dazzled humans something stopped the man from firing, around his waist the jaws of Giles snapped and the lighting jumped to the dog, boiling him alive in his skin. The air filled with the smell of burning flesh as the lighting finally died and the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the storm clouds of the rest of the gods gathered around the Uchiha's home Giles used the last of his strength to open a portal...Moments later the house was reduced to a pile of ash...

Somewhere else in a pool of water Naruto screamed as the pain in his body intensified.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Moon Born Children

Chapter 15 - The Pool of the Moon.

Naruto screamed as his boy felt like it was on fire, he could feel the cold water surrounding him lapping around him but still he was on fire.

Sasuke looked around at his surroundings the Uchiha's had no idea where they where, as they looked around they saw that the water they were standing in was a pool at the bottom of a huge tree. The water was clear but seemed to glow illuminating the area, Naruto was laying in the pool crying in pain.

"I hate water!" Rayne shirked as she stood human form next to the puzzled Fugaku.

"Never mind the fucking water what's happing?" Itachi shouted out he was still shaking from what he'd seen moment ago.

"I don't know." Mikoto said as she gazed around slightly dazed.

Sasuke knelt down by Naruto and picked the squirming teen up; holding him to his chest as tear started to roll down the pale ravens cheeks.

"What's happing to Naruto?" the raven said as a strange sound came to his ears.

It was like something ripping through metal, the creaking sound that metal made when bent. When suddenly a man appeared at the edge of the pool, the man was naked and Naruto could have vomited as he looked at the sneering yet familiar face.

"What's happing? Why are we here? Ha. Just how pathetic are you humans." The man said as he walked around the edge of the pool, the trickster god was not willing to enter the water.

"You are a rotting corpse with nothing but a weak metabolism and such soft breakable fleshy bodies. Tonight is the end, the end of the human race, the end of the gods hold on earth realm. Tonight is the Apocalypse, and it's all thanks to the blond."

The trickster god smiled as Naruto flinched from his merciless stare.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled at the man.

"Such sprit how nice something with claws to play with, I'll enjoy you flesh later human." The naked god said as he let a hand touch his deformed manhood. Fugaku felt sick at the sight, Itachi and Rayne were sick vomiting up in the water. As the vomit hit the water it sizzled away into nothing leaving the water pure and clear.

"I asked you a question." Sasuke shouted as he stood up.

"Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter. I knew that 'Grim' would come and save you blondy. Your too dear to him for him to let you be left in hell, although I did not judge his willpower to be so strong...I often underestimate my children..." The man stopped talking as he saw that nobody was listening to him.

"That's enough, Loki." A sweet voice echoed the pool as the humans turned and looked at the owner of the voice they saw beauty incarnate.

Moro stood in the centre of the pool her hair swaying in the strange water like way, she glare at Loki the trickster god.

"Moro." Loki simply nodded at the women.

"Farther." A deep voice erupted from the darkness surrounding the pool and suddenly a huge wolf stepped into the pool. For a moment Mikoto thought it was Giles until she got a closer look at the beast, this wolf was too big and lacked the curved snout and brown eyes, this wolf had yellow wolf eyes.

"Fenrir." Loki spat the name out at the wolf with little interest, as far as Loki was concerned his wolf son was nothing to him.

"So after so long it has come back to this, a stand off." Loki said as he ran a hand through his long hair.

Naruto's screams of pain caught the three immortals attention, especially since magical energy was pouring off the boy.

"You know the war is over...The gods are dead, humanity at this moment is fighting a losing battle. Why stand against me, you could join me. I'll even forget that you betrayed me my boy..." Loki said to Fenrir as Naruto started to scream in a strange bloodcurdling manner.

The blond eyes went red and his teeth seemed to sharpen with his whiskers becoming darker. He was growling now and his cries were bestial, suddenly the pattern around his navel burst and flash occurred. As the flash faded a cry sounded and as Naruto regained control of his body he found a small form.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at the small form curled up on Naruto's stomach; they were shocked top say the least. Rayne had fainted and Itachi and Sai looked like they'd follow the girl as Itachi blacked out. Sasuke was still stood by Naruto and looked down at the small creature curled up on the blonds tanned stomach.

The creature was tiny like a newborn, a pair of furry ears sprouted from the side of the head and a long furry fox tail was present. The pale flesh was flawless and the black hair was spiked, its little fingers clutched at the teens flesh and its cries shoot straight through both teens hearts.

"A soulless birth so that was his plan...Strange but not difficult to deal with..." Loki said as he changed form, he turned into a huge flock of ravens that dashed towards the new born form on Naruto stomach.

Just before the flock touched the baby creature a howl ran out and suddenly someone raced forwards, the flock hit someone and bounced off without touching Naruto or the new born.

"Bastard!" Loki cried as he retook human form in the pool, the water hiss as it burned the mans skin.

As Mikoto looked at the man who'd stepped in she saw something familiar within the mans eyes, his flesh was slightly tanned but by no means flawless with scars and marks covering the mans flesh. He wore a black suit and looked like something out of a gangster movie.

"You shall not touch them." The mans voice was gruff and had a strange commanding aura; it was also very familiar to the Uchiha's.

"Anything you say Grim." Loki said as he spat the name at the man.

"My name is Giles." The man said before leaping at the man with a clenched fist.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Moon Born Children

Fenribane - It's been a long ride but finally the last chapter, don't cry its been a good journey but every story has to have an ending will this one be a happy one though? Read to find out. Also a shout out to roboguy45, ., VaerinFox and all the others who reviewed the story. It really helped me get motivated to finish this one. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 16 - 'Soulless birth', 'Moonborn'.

Giles fist hit Loki square on the chin sending the man flying across the pool and landing in a torrent of water, Loki smiled as he stood up his body suddenly changing as the flesh started to turn scaled and horns sprouted from his head.

"So the pup wants a fight how feeble are you? I am Loki the Trickster God, the bring of pain. The king of hell realm...I am the most powerful god in the whole of creation." Loki hissed as his body changed and suddenly the man was gone and in his place stood a dragon with black scales that oozed puss and slime.

"You're not even a god you lost your immortality when you descended to earth, just like those other idiot sibling of yours. After all these years you've stayed alive by holding onto you last shred of immortal power, that dog form was you shell you lifeline...Without it you'll age and die..." Loki snarled and ran towards Giles baring his new fangs.

Giles did not run or move but stood firm as the mouth snapped closed on him, his body been ripped in two by the dragons jaws.

"...Without it you can die." Loki spat the to half of Giles remains from his mouth, blood pour from the dragons mouth and the waters of the pool became crimson with Giles blood.

The body of Giles bobbed in the waters for a moment before it hissed and burn away in the magic waters, Moro and Fenrir stood in disbelief at what they had seen. Fugaku and his sons simply stood dazed and unable to move, Rayne and Naruto sat in the waters of the pool staring at the place Giles had been. Mikoto screamed for Giles whilst Loki let out a roar of triumph.

"Ha! What a joke after ten thousand years all you could give was one punch...One punch and then drop dead...Ha...Oh..." Loki stopped his triumph as suddenly he felt something burn inside of him.

Suddenly the waters of the pool turned black and in the centre a whirl pool opened, from it came a huge black form an entreaty made of pure shadow. It had huge humanoid shape and glowing red eyes, it sparked with energy that shot from it in lighting form. It looked around with its burning red eyes and glared at the dragon before it, it let out a roar like a million voice screaming at once.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU THE KING OF HELL. YOU ARE NO KING YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FALLEN GOD." The creature bellowed in a voice composed of thousands of voices mixed together.

Moro had backed off slightly as the huge creature turned its eyes on her and her husband, the fire dimmed lightly for a second before returning to its former fury.

"THE MOON THE WOLF AND THE POOL OF LIFE. HOW THIS STROY HAS BEEN TOLD BEFORE, TEN MILLENUM AGO YOU STOOD HERE AND BEGGED ME TO HELP YOU AND IN MY OWN INTREST I DID AT A PRICE." The creature leaned in on the pair and was almost growling now.

"I WOULD SAVE YOU CHILDREN AT THE PRICE OF A GODS SOUL. YOU PAID WITH TH SOUL OF HEL, LOKIS DAUGHTER, AND YOUR SISTER FENRIR. I GAVE YOU YOUR CHILDREN THE SOULS THEY NEEDED BUT ALL OF THEM FELL FROM GRACE AND ARE NOW IN THE LOVING CARE OF MY BROTHER." The creature leaned back into the whirlpool and in a strange manner seemed smug as it looked around and caught sight of Naruto and the small furry baby on his stomach.

"AND NOW YOU BRING TO ME ANOTHER SOULLESS CREATURE." The black form leaned in and looked at the small creatures before it.

"WHAT WILL YOU GIVE ME FOR THIS ONES SOUL?"

"What?" Naruto asked in a feeble voice.

"Soulless, your child is soulless born to a man and a pet it has no soul." Giles voice echoed the pool.

"Giles?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes it's me..." Giles voice seemed calm and soft.

"Where are you?" Mikoto looked around franticly.

"Right beside you...Like I've always been." As Mikoto turned a ghostly form of Giles appeared beside her. As she went to cuddle the man she walked right through the image, her body feeling warm to the touch of the ghostly sprit.

"Sorry but ghost can't touch, well not in the same sense as humans touch." Giles said sadly as he looked at the women.

As Mikoto started to cry Giles looked at her and gave a sad little smile.

"Look at you all grown up and yet still crying, just like the time you fell of your bike and grazed your knee." Giles said as his ghostly hand traced the women's cheek making it feel warm.

"See you can still feel my presence." Giles said as the women stopped her crying.

"HA SO THE DOG STILL REMIANS IN THIS FORSAKEN REALM. I GUESS MY SUMMONING WAS YOU DOING."

"Of course." Giles said as he walked around the pool walking on the surface of the water and leaving not trail behind him.

"Set into motion nearly a decade ago." Giles step to the side of Naruto and went into a crouched position, letting a ghostly had run over the tiny furry baby. The small creature cued and purred to the warmth the ghostly hand gave off.

"Strange how things turn out, had to redo the plan a few times and break a few laws of nature but in the end it worked out." Giles stood up and turned to Sasuke offing the teen a strange smug smile.

"Well how dose it feel to be a farther Sasuke?" Giles smoothly said in a sarcastic voice.

When Sasuke didn't answer the ghost, Giles turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"How about you fox, happy to be a mum?"

"What!" Loki was screaming in pain now as his body felt like it was on fire.

"Oh poor Loki, I'd almost forget about you. Feel nice doesn't it, the burning feeling creeping through your body. Burning away all feeling and filling you with nothing but sheer agony." Giles was smiling sadistically as he spat the words at the screaming man.

"SO I SEE, YOU WOULD OFFER ME LOKIS SOUL IN EXCHANGE FOR THE BABES. A SMART MOVE DOG, THOUGH I SUPOSE I SHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED, AFTER ALL I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU A SOUL MYSELF." The black creature leaned forwards and stared Giles down, Giles didn't budge an inch.

"Wait what are you on about?" Sasuke asked a little confused by what was going on.

"Oh little Sasuke always one not to listen. The first rule of owing pets is never get one pregnant because any child born will be soulless. Without a soul a creature is nothing more than a living doll, it has no feelings and no personality. It lives off of its basic instances and carnal needs." Giles said as he turned to the teen.

"The creature you see before you is 'Evil' the true king of hell, a creature composed of sin and mischief. Like his brother the 'Creator' he is beyond a mere god he is a god of gods, able to break the world and reform it as they see fit. Also able to bend the rules of nature." Moro said in a quirt but respectful voice.

"Able to give a soulless person a soul, meaning the breaking of the natural order." Fenrir said as he coward slightly in front of the black creature.

"Human and pet souls can't create a soul when mixed and so you child is soulless i used this war as a summoning ritual to get the 'Evil' to come, my own death been the final sacrifice." Giles said as he stood perfectly still now.

"IF I ACCEPT THIS OFFERING WHOS SOUL WILL I USE TO CREATE THE CHILDS?"

"What? You can't simply create one from Loki's soul?" Fenrir asked.

"NO HIS SOUL WILL BE DESTOYED TO CREATE THE NEW ONE BUT SOMEONE ELSES SOUL WILL HAVE TO BE USED A BLUEPRINT FOR THE CHILDS SOUL."

"You only needed one soul last time?" Moro questioned.

"YES BUT YOU CHILDREN WERE IMMORTAL GODS AND I USED BOTH YOURS AND THE WOLFS SOUL TO CREATE THEIR SOULS. I EVEN USED A SMALL PART OF MYSELF TO FORGE THE DOGS SOUL."

"Who will it be then?" Mikoto said as she looked around at the gathered people.

"NORMALY THE SOUL OF ONE OF THE PARENTS."

"No you can't take Sasuke." Mikoto grabbed the raven to her defiantly.

"Your not taking Naruto ether." Sasuke shouted at the black creature.

"Use me." Everyone turned at Giles voice.

"YOU?" The black creature seemed slightly confused for a moment.

"My magic was used to create the child so it has a part of me in it as well as Naruto and Sasuke, although not enough to be classified as a parent."

"YES I SEE. VERY WELL YOUR TERMS ARE ACCEPTED." The black creature suddenly disappeared into the whirlpool.

Suddenly Loki's body set alight and he became a human torch with flames erupting from his mouth and eye sockets.

Giles seemed to glow for a moment before his entire body started to shine like a tinkering star. Mikoto ran forward and grasped at the light for a moment.

"Why, tell me why did you do this. Get your self killed, make Naruto and Sasuke have a child. Why?" She sobbed into the warmth of the glowing light.

Giles voice came from far off and seemed to be in some pain as it was tore apart ready to be created as a new soul.

"I had to keep my family alive."

"But I could have another child, a little girl anything...Please don't go." Mikoto wept.

"But you are not my child...I have no children." Giles voice was even more distant now.

"What?" Mikoto was hurt by the mans answer but deep down knew he was telling the truth.

"You mother was dear to me, you are like a daughter to me but no matter how much I wish it you are not my child. Though I wish you were...No I was making sure to keep a promise to my sister. To make sure her son would be safe and have a child of his own...Naruto is my nephew."

"Giles." Mikoto didn't have a chance to say anything else before the light imploded and turned into millions of tiny fireflies, as the women wept the mass of bugs flew off in every direction as suddenly darkness enveloped everyone.

When they next opened their eyes they were home, in the remains of their devastated home. The demons had gone and so had the gods leaving behind a dazed and broken human race, to start to rebuild their lives after the end of the world had come and passed.

Naruto found himself sitting on Sauske's bed holding the small baby, it looked at him with if small black orbs of eyes. They burned into the teen's soul and he could do nothing else but cuddle the small creature to himself, Sasuke was sat at the end of the bed looking at the pair and offered a saddened smile to them.

"What should we call him?" Sasuke asked as he petted the small baby with a pale hand.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said without a moment's hesitation.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke said puzzled but in the end looked at the baby and thought it suited him well.

Then the baby started to cry as it started to feel hungry...

Two year later...

Mikoto was washing the dishes as she readied to go out shopping; in view of thing life was pretty normal now. The end of the world had not been as bad as everyone thought it would have been, for one thing the world was still here and life was still going on. The damage the demons and gods did was almost repaired now and people finally felt safe again, the way the media explained the story was a sheer joke but humans were willing to believe anything.

Naruto and Sasuke had been given the day off, having to look after a baby at their age was a stressful job. Especially when nether of them was well knowledgeable on how to look after children. Fugaku had taken a dim view of the pair's relationship, as did he Itachi and Sais. But with a heir to call his own he seemed more open to the idea, also the fact that Fenrir had threatened to kill him if he hurt Naruto or Kyuubi was a reason for his acceptance.

As the women gave Kyuubi his bottle and started to get ready to go out she stopped and took off her coat. As she watched the blue sky suddenly turn cloudily and rain she sat down at the table next to the babies' highchair. How had she know it was going to rain, it had been like someone had told her. She gazed at the baby and for a split second she could have swore the black eyes had seemed to be brown, if only for a brief moment. She smiled to herself and kissed the babies forehead before carrying on with her, Rayne been in malting season again meant there was allot of work to be done around the house.

Kyuubi supped his drink and sat in his highchair and soon fell to sleep, inside his mind a steady sound sent him to the land of nod...

De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump, De-Thump.

The End...

Fenribane- Well it's finished. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, till next time this is Fenribane signing off.


End file.
